El precio a pagar
by Black and Tan Fantasies
Summary: Libertad, amor, sueños... Hay cosas que todos deseamos conseguir. Pero a veces, el precio a pagar es demasiado elevado. ZoroxNami en universo "semialternativo" en el que Nami nunca se ha unido a la banda de Sombrero de Paja. PD: ojalá One Piece hubiera sido idea mía. Ojalá.
1. La ventisca

La fuerte ventisca revolvía su cabello verde y le impedía ver lo que había un paso por delante de él. Estaba herido, tanto físicamente como en su orgullo: ¿desde cuándo huía de una pelea? Si no fuera por los profundos cortes que sufría en todo el cuerpo, habría seguido adelante con su lucha, pero cuando su capitán había ordenado retirada, él había comprendido que, por mucho que le fastidiase, se encontraban en desigualdad de condiciones.

Los persiguieron por el bosque durante largo rato, mientras el cielo se volvía negro y amenazante, y comenzaba a nevar cada vez con más fuerza. Se habían separado en un intento de despistarlos y, aunque por lo menos él lo había conseguido, no sabía si sus compañeros habían corrido la misma suerte. Rezaba porque así fuera.

Comenzaba a sentirse muy débil, le costaba seguir caminando, pero como siempre se obligó a si mismo a continuar. Se llevó una mano al costado al sentir una fuerte y fría punzada, y descubrió que sus heridas estaban comenzando a congelarse. Tenía que encontrar un refugio lo antes posible, o si no…

Su visión se iba nublando. Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, que era ya de un considerable espesor, y obligó a su cuerpo a continuar a gatas, pero no hubo dado más que unos pasos cuando no lo resistió más y se dejo caer sobre la nieve.

Este no puede ser mi fin pensó extasiado, mientras sentía que su conciencia amenazaba con desvanecerse. Levantó la vista al frente, tratando de hacer que su fornido cuerpo se moviera. Entre los copos de nieve, que cada vez caían con más violencia y a mayor velocidad, distinguió una sombra acercándose. Quiso pedir auxilio, por primera vez en su vida admitía que necesitaba ayuda, pero sus ojos se cerraron, y su rostro cayó sobre la nieve.

No lo vio hasta que tropezó con él y cayó de bruces sobre su ancha espalda. Olió la sangre, y por un momento se sintió presa del pánico, apartándose rápidamente de aquel hombre que yacía tirado boca abajo sobre la nieve. ¿Estaría muerto? Sintió que era su deber averiguarlo. No sin esfuerzo le dio la vuelta. Estaba herido, muy herido; apoyó con cuidado la cabeza en su pecho, y sintió cierto alivio al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que aunque débiles eran rítmicos.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa, y lo miró.

- ¿Y qué demonios hago ahora yo contigo?- murmuró, con el grito de la ventisca resonando en sus oídos.

El crepitar del fuego era tan relajante… Ya no sentía aquel frío horrible, ni aquel dolor en el costado. Un segundo…

¿FUEGO? pensó el peliverde, abriendo los ojos de golpe e irguiéndose demasiado rápido, lo que le provocó un intenso dolor donde recordaba que tenía aquella herida. Volvió a tumbarse. Estaba en una cama, cubierto con una pesada manta de lana negra y con todo el tronco envuelto en vendas. Intentó recordar lo ocurrido mirando el techo de madera que lo cubría, pero lo último que le venía a la cabeza era la nieve.

-La sombra…- murmuró sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Algo se movió a su derecha, poniendo automáticamente todos sus sentidos en alerta. Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula, dispuesto a defender su vida, pero enseguida se relajó. Sólo tuvo que verla; parecía tan… indefensa.

Lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad, semioculta tras el lateral contrario de la chimenea que se interponía entre ambos. El reflejo del fuego se reflejaba en su rostro, ocultándolo y mostrándolo a la vez. Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver su rostro hacia el techo con un suspiro de alivio. Luego, tomó aire y se irguió en la cama con más cuidado y, con una mueca de dolor, sacó las piernas de la cama, quedando sentado en el borde de la misma. Volvió a mirarla.

La muchacha pelirroja se levantó lentamente.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- tartamudeó, sin atreverse a acercarse. Aquel tipo tenía una pinta algo amenazante.

-Hmp.- asintió, mirándola fijamente. De qué le sonaba aquella cara…

-Te encontré en medio de la ventisca. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con ese tiempo?- preguntó la muchacha, dándole la espalda mientras cogía unas cosas de unas estanterías. La mirada de aquel tipo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo…- - dijo con voz ronca, alzando una ceja. Aún no sabía su nombre.

-Nami.- dijo ella, adivinando los pensamientos del joven.

-Roronoa Zoro.- sonrió él, ante la perspicacia de la chica.

Ella se giró para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-Roronoa Zoro… ¿el cazarecompensas?- preguntó la pelirroja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ex cazarecompensas.- aclaró él, poniéndose en pie con cuidado y estirándose.- -Veo que las noticias no se trasmiten tan rápido por aquí.-

Nami le miró sin comprender.

-Digamos que me he cambiado de bando.-

-Oh… ¿ahora eres pirata?- se dio la vuelta de nuevo para que no viera su cara de alivio.

-¿Supone algún problema?- inquirió Zoro.

-No, no.- – contestó rápidamente, llenando un cuenco con sopa humeante.- -Y ahora vuelve a la cama.-

-No gracias, debo regresar con mis compañeros.- replicó mientras buscaba su ropa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Nami se había acercado a él y lo había empujado a la cama con una severa mirada en su rostro.

La ventisca aún no ha parado, y parece que va para largo. Y además, esas heridas tienen una pinta horrible. No te largarás de aquí hasta que yo te diga.

Zoro la miró incrédulo. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo a él lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo era que no le tenía miedo?

-Y ahora, cómete la sopa.- dijo amenazante, tendiéndole el cuenco para después regresar a su rincón al otro lado de la chimenea.

El peliverde comenzó a tomarse el contenido hirviente del cuenco. No era nada del otro mundo, pero no estaba mal. Seguramente se había acabado acostumbrando a la comida del estúpido cocinero pervertido. Mientras comía, observó con atención la estancia: en la cabaña sólo había una habitación y lo que parecía un cuartucho con lo que supuso sería el baño, justo frente a los pies de la cama. Había solo 2 ventanas pequeñas y repiqueteantes, una a su izquierda y otra justo frente a esta, al otro lado de la cabaña. La chimenea que quedaba a su derecha se encontraba justo en el centro, con la puerta a su derecha y una pequeña cocina de leña justo en el lado contrario. Era un sitio bastante cutre, pero ciertamente acogedor.

Miró a través de la ventana, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad y algunos copos de nieve golpeando contra el cristal. Un estornudo de Nami le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Por qué te pones ahí?- preguntó él, con voz más ruda de lo que pretendía. Carraspeó.- -Aléjate de la puerta, que seguro que entra corriente de aire y acabarás enfermado.-

Ella lo miró exasperada por encima del hombro, pero finalmente se arrastró hasta quedar tumbada boca abajo sobre la vieja alfombra que cubría el suelo justo ante la chimenea, con un montón de papeles ante sí e ignorando a Zoro, que aprovechó para observarla.

No debía ser mucho más joven que él, 1 o 2 años tal vez. Tenía el cabello corto y de un naranja muy intenso que relucía con el fuego. Era delgada, tal vez demasiado, pero estaba muy bien formada, de eso estaba seguro: aunque no hubiese querido verlo, el ligero vestido violeta dejaba al descubierto sus largas y delicadas piernas, sus hombros redondeados, y marcaba perfectamente la curva de la cintura donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Entre manos tenía una hoja de papel milimetrado: parecía estar haciendo un mapa, a partir de un montón de datos apuntados en los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

Suspiró: estaba cansado y aburrido. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio bostezar a ella también, y se dio cuenta de que la única cama que había en la habitación era la que él mismo ocupaba en ese momento.

-¿Dónde piensas dormir?- preguntó casi inconscientemente.

Ella detuvo su tarea para mirarlo arqueando una ceja.

-Es obvio… en el suelo.-

-¿Qué? No.-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-¿Cómo vas a dormir en el suelo?-

-Muy fácil: me tumbaré, cerraré los ojos y…-

-Si alguien duerme en el suelo, seré yo.- soltó Zoro con determinación, levantándose con dificultad de la cama,

Nami también se levantó, y puso las manos en los amplios hombros del peliverde, haciendo fuerza y tratando de hacer que volviera a la cama, cosa que el no pensaba permitir. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la fuerza de la chica. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Quedó asombrado, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?- soltó ella, con fiereza.

-¿Cómo… tú…?-

-Estás herido, no ha sido muy difícil.-

-Pero…-

-Anda, duérmete y calla.-

Zoro no dijo nada más. Aquella muchacha lo asombraba cada vez más, no era para nada normal. Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en caer rendido.

Tampoco Nami tardó mucho en notar que se le cerraban los ojos. Se irguió un poco y miró el rostro sereno de su acompañante, que dormía tranquilamente en la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar: sentía frío, a pesar de estar tumbada delante de la chimenea. Miró en el interior de la misma, descubriendo que apenas quedaban ascuas, y se levantó a coger un poco de leña de la cocina. Avivó el fuego todo lo que pudo, y volvió a mirar a Zoro, esta vez con curiosidad. Lo había desnudado para curarle las heridas, y había quedado asombrada ante la pasmosa cantidad de cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo del espadachín. Había guardado bien las espadas, para evitarse cualquier sorpresa, pues aquel era un hombre peligroso, se notaba la advertencia en su forma de mirar.

Sin embargo, así dormido, parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz… tan agradable a la vista. Tragó saliva: sabía que no era una buena idea, pero el frío comenzaba a invadirla de nuevo, y apenas quedaban troncos en la leñera.

Así que cerró los ojos mientras se metía bajo la misma manta que cubría a Zoro. Notó que un escalofrío la recorría por completo al notar su fría piel en contacto con la cálida del chico, pero no fue desagradable. No fue nada desagradable…

~ CONTINUARÁ ~


	2. El comienzo

La blanca plaza hexagonal relucía bajo la luz de la mañana, cubierta de una fina capa de nieve; la gente salía de sus hogares para dirigirse a sus trabajos y recados como siempre. Era un día como otro cualquiera en aquel lugar.

- ¡Aria, si no te das prisa no vas a llegar!

- ¡Ya voy, madre!- replicó la muchacha corriendo escaleras abajo, buscando como loca su rectangular bolso de cuero.- ¿Dónde…?

- Encima de la mesa de la cocina.- suspiró Cantata, asomándose al recibidor para ver a su despistada hija corriendo de un lado para otro.- No te vayas sin desayu…

- ¡No me da tiempo!- la interrumpió, regresando con el bolso colgado al hombro y una sonrisa emocionada en los labios.- Hoy tenemos el último ensayo, ¡deséame suerte!

Dicho esto se lanzó a la carrera calle abajo, sin escuchar a su madre con su típico "Ve con cuidado" de despedida. Aquel iba a ser un gran día, podía sentirlo.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a la academia, donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros preparando los últimos detalles de sus actuaciones. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, tratando de no ser escuchada en ninguna de las aulas; era la 4ª vez que llegaba tarde a los ensayos, y no quería que el Maestro volviera a castigarla. Se agachó al pasar por la puerta de su despacho, a través de la cual pudo escuchar con alivio que se encontraba reunido con alguien.

- ¡Siento llegar tarde, Denya!-se disculpó al abrir la puerta de la pequeña clase que les habían asignado. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí, lo cual era muy extraño para una obsesa de la puntualidad como su amiga.

Se sentó ante el piano y comenzó a practicar un poco. Habían tratado de avanzarla de curso numerosas veces, pero ella se había negado a ello: no quería que la música se convirtiera en algo demasiado serio, ni verse rodeada de personas mayores que ella que no encontraba en ese arte una forma de diversión. Apenas había comenzado a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción que iban a usar para el concurso, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. No era Denya.

- ¡Maestro!- murmuró Aria, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia el anciano.

- Aria, me temo que tengo malas noticias.- dijo sin más; la muchacha se sentó de nuevo en la banqueta del piano.- Denya ha tenido que abandonar la academia por una serie de problemas familiares que la han obligado a abandonar el pueblo, así que no podrá participar contigo en el Festival de la Nieve.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó ella, sorprendida.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Eso no es asunto de nuestra incumbencia. Lo importante es que te he conseguido un compañero sustituto.- cortó con su habitual sequedad, apartándose para dejar pasar a quien seguramente estaba reunido con él unos minutos antes.

El chico la miró con una media sonrisa. Debía ser algo mayor que ella, tal vez dos o tres años; era alto, delgado, con el cabello negro y revuelto y el rostro de un niño travieso con ganas de hacer trastadas.

- Me llamo Míkhaíl, puedes llamarme Misha.- se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que ella estrechó con una sonrisa.

- Aria. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

- ¡Dejáos de formalidades! La actuación es mañana por la noche, tenéis mucho trabajo por delante.- exclamó el Maestro, dando media vuelta y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando con sorpresa la entrada del aula, para luego compartir una sonrisa.

- Bueno, qué. ¿Empezamos?- sonrió Misha, sentándose ante el piano al lado de Aria y colocando unas partituras que el Maestro le había dado.

La chica asintió, nerviosa, irguiéndose un poco más en el asiento y retorciendo la punta de su trenza castaña. Cantar delante de desconocidos no era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, pero cuando el pelinegro comenzó a tocar, una extraña tranquilidad se adueñó de ella, haciéndola sentir segura, en casa. Pasarían todo el día encerrados en aquella aula, pero apenas notarían el paso del tiempo. Aria tomó aire y cerró los ojos:

_This is my winter song to you_

_The storm is coming soon_

_It rolls in from the sea…_

Había empezado.

~ CONTINUARÁ ~


	3. Despertar

Despertó con el sonido de la nieve aún golpeando en el cristal. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación –el fuego hacía horas que se había apagado- sabía que era de día, su reloj interno se lo decía. Se quedó unos instantes totalmente inmóvil, un tanto adormecida, hasta que su cerebro despertó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la situación.

¿Qué hacía abrazada a aquel peliverde? Sintió como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su cabello, mientras intentaba escapar del abrazo del chico, que aún dormía profundamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y transmitiéndole el increíble calor que despedía su torso semidesnudo, mientras ella tenía el rostro pegado a su cuello.

Notaba la respiración del espadachín contra su cabello, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al imaginar la posible reacción del pirata al descubrirlos en aquella situación.

Se deslizó lentamente entre sus brazos hasta los pies de la cama, consiguiendo escapar al frío exterior del lecho justo cuando Zoro parecía empezar a despertar también.

Falsa alarma.

Nami se quedó mirando unos instantes la cama, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Aquel muchacho era ciertamente apuesto, a pesar de sus formas rudas y hasta maleducadas. Agitó la cabeza para acabar con sus ensoñaciones, y observó que la chimenea estaba del todo apagada, y que no quedaban más que un par de pequeños troncos, que usó para encender una pequeña fogata que caldeara e iluminara un poco la habitación.

Sin pensárselo, aprovechando que Zoro seguía durmiendo pesadamente (ahora de espaldas a ella), se quitó el ligero vestido y se puso ropa de más abrigo rápidamente. Se calzó las altas botas de nieve, se enfundó su pesado abrigo y se puso un gorro de lana sobre su corto cabello naranja, antes de salir a la fuerte intemperie, que seguía sin menguar sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, enfrentándose a una oscura pared de madera. Se volvió en la cama, mientras la manta dejaba al descubierto su fuerte y maltrecho tronco, observando que la muchacha que lo había ayudado no se encontraba allí. Se desperezó, bostezando, antes de enderezarse hasta quedar sentado para poder mirar por la ventana. La tempestad no parecía haber cedido ni un poco.

¿Cómo estarían sus compañeros? Suspiró, sin apartar la vista de la blancura hipnótica del exterior. La pequeña cabaña soltaba quejidos en su resistencia contra el furioso viento, crujiendo y chirriando de vez en cuando. A lo lejos consiguió vislumbrar una sombra que se acercaba a la casa. ¿Era esa Nami?

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, a pesar del dolor que le supuso. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir con aquella tormenta de nieve azotando? Buscó con la mirada su ropa, que se encontraba doblada sobre un taburete, pero lo que más le preocupó fue no encontrar las espadas.

- Dónde coño estáis…- preguntó en voz alta y preocupada, mientras miraba debajo de la cama y en las estanterías.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, entrando Nami tirando de una especie de trineo cargado de troncos. Zoro se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado y en posición de ataque, pero al instante se encontró ayudando a la pelirroja a introducir en trineo en la cabaña. El frío y el viento que entraban por la puerta casi cortaban.

- ¡Ayúdame… a cerrar… la puerta!- gritó Nami, haciéndose escuchar por encima del bramido del viento, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el interior de la puerta y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Zoro apoyó sus grandes manos en la madera y empujó, y entre ambos consiguieron cerrar. Nami se deshizo de las botas cubiertas de nieve y del abrigo mientras cerraba los pestillos de la puerta. Acto seguido, cogió unos cuantos troncos y, tras sacudirles la nieve, los introdujo en la chimenea, donde el fuego ya comenzaba a extinguirse. Metió la mano en una bolsita abultada que colgaba de su cadera y sacó una especie de nuez de su interior, para luego depositarla con cuidado entre los troncos. Casi de inmediato la nuez comenzó a arder con fuerza, prendiendo los troncos.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó con asombro Zoro.

- Nuez bujía. Cuesta encontrarla, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo.- Nami tiritaba.

La chica acercó sus manos al fuego, y Zoro pudo ver que tenía las puntas de los dedos quemadas por el frío.

- La nuez bujía esta bajo la nieve.- dijo sin mirarlo la perspicaz Nami, adivinando hacia dónde dirigía su preocupada mirada el espadachín.

- Será mejor que te cambies de ropa.- dijo sin pensárselo Zoro, tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

La muchacha asintió casi imperceptiblemente, levantándose mientras se frotaba las manos tratando de recuperar algo de calor, y sin dejar de temblar. Cogió nuevamente el vestido violeta y se volvió hacia Zoro.

- ¿Te importa?- soltó, haciéndolo un gesto para que se volviera.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así obedeció. Como si aquella chica tuvieran algo que él no hubiera visto ya…

No tardó mucho en notar la presencia de Nami nuevamente ante la chimenea, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarle la manta de lana negra sobre la cabeza. Ella soltó un bufido al tiempo que se quitaba la manta y le lanzaba una mirada furibunda, para luego echársela por encima de los hombros.

- ¿Crees que tardará mucho en acabar esto? – preguntó Zoro, mirando por la ventana con preocupación.

- En esta isla, el tiempo es bastante impredecible. Pero hay una señal inequívoca del fin de una tormenta.- respondió Nami, sentada sobre la alfombra cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Cuál?- se volvió hacia ella con interés.

- Ya la verás.- sonrió ella, con cierta picardía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ella mirando las llamas bailar en la hoguera y él los copos golpear la ventana.

- Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme.- soltó de buenas a primeras Zoro, sin mirarla.- Así que… gracias.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

- De… de nada…- musitó sonrojada.

El silencio regresó, para nada incómodo. Y Nami se descubrió deseando que llegara la noche para volver a meterse entre las mantas con Zoro. Nuevamente se sonrojó. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba ella así? ¡Por Dios, sólo hacía un día que lo conocía!

Zoro miró de reojo a la muchacha.

_FLASBACK ~_

_Le despertaron los quejidos de la madera. El fuego crepitaba muy tenuemente en la chimenea, dotando a la habitación de una vacilante luz anacarada. Suspiró: estaba tan cansado… No sabía que hora era, pues estaba más o menos igual de oscuro que cuando se durmió. Nuevamente, acudieron a su mente imágenes de la cruda batalla del día anterior, y volvió la preocupación por sus nakamas._

_Pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano nada más darse cuenta de que Nami estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. ¿Cuándo se había metido allí?_

_Su cabeza reposaba sobre el brazo derecho del espadachín, y su rostro casi rozaba el hueco de su cuello. Su rostro… parecía tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz... El brazo izquierdo de Zoro cubría la breve cintura de la chica, mientras que su mano estaba sobre su espalda. _

_Suspiró sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista? ¡Sólo era una mujer! Ni eso, ¡sólo era una chica! Pero aún así, a pesar de que su mente se esforzaba en obligarle a separarse de ella, su cuerpo se negaba._

_Finalmente se rindió. Y pensó: ¿qué más da? Sólo estamos durmiendo. Sólo durmiendo._

_Cerró nuevamente los ojos, con la imagen de la pelirroja grabada en su retina._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_

Tragó saliva. Sólo recordar lo que había encontrado al despertar le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿El porqué? No lo sabía, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Sin embargo, si ella no había nombrado el tema, él no sería menos.

A lo largo del resto del día, apenas se dedicaron palabras. Nami volvió a calentar aquella sopa tanto en el almuerzo como en la cena, y el resto del tiempo se lo pasó haciendo sus mapas.

Por su parte, Zoro dedicó todo su tiempo a sestear, mirar por la ventana en busca de una "señal" del fin de la tormenta y echar miradas de reojo a Nami. Al parecer, le interesaba más de lo que podía admitir lo que hacía la pelirroja, aunque se dedicara todo el día a estar tumbada ante la chimenea dibujando en papel milimetrado.

La "noche" no tardó mucho en llegar, a pesar de que el cambio de luminosidad fue casi imperceptible. Zoro ya se había metido bajo la manta de lana, mientras Nami avivaba algo más el fuego para que durara todo lo posible. El muchacho le lanzaba miradas ansiosas sin que ella se diera cuenta: ¿Qué haría? ¿Volvería a dormir con él? ¿Por qué demonios le importaba aquello?

Su ilusión dio al traste cuando vio a Nami tumbarse con una manta sobre la alfombra. La miró.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente la chica, al darse cuenta de que Zoro mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

- Esto… por qué… ¿por qué no dormimos los dos en la cama?- soltó de golpe, antes de darse la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó una asombrada y sonrojada Nami.

- La cama es suficientemente grande, y así te ahorrarías algo de leña…- se excusó.

Ella lo miró fijamente unos instantes, indecisa. De repente, se levantó y se metió bajo la manta con Zoro, sintiendo nuevamente la descarga por su columna. Ocultó su rostro en la sombra para que Zoro no la viera colorada. Lo que no sabía, era que el peliverde también había sentido aquello.

~CONTINUARÁ~


	4. El Festival

Con una reverencia, Aria y Misha se retiraron del escenario, ante la ovación del público que acababa de presenciar su actuación. Una vez entre bastidores, la chica se lanzó a abrazar al muchacho, tomándolo desprevenido.

- ¡Lo hemos hecho!- rió, mientras Misha le devolvía el abrazo, despegándola del suelo.

- ¡Has estado increíble!

- HEMOS estado increíbles.- corrigió Aria, separándose para mirarlo a la cara. El chico la devolvió al suelo, sonriendo.

En ese momento apareció el Maestro; su rostro, normalmente ceñudo, mostraba una expresión relajada, incluso parecía estar evitando que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

- Lo habéis hecho muy bien.- los felicitó, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Misha.- Creo que fue una buena idea que formarais un equipo.

- Gracias, Maestro.- sonrieron los dos, sorprendidos ante aquel cambio de actitud.

- Bueno, bueno. Disfrutad de estas dos semanas de vacaciones, porque después empezaremos a trabajar mucho más duro.- se despidió, alejándose por el pasillo para regresar al auditorio y ver la actuación del siguiente participante.

Por su parte, Aria y Misha se sentaron sobre unas cajas de madera a esperar que las actuaciones terminaran y todos los participantes subieran al escenario a despedirse. De vez en cuando, alguien pasaba corriendo para subir al escenario a actuar, o bajaba del escenario con piernas temblorosas, haciendo que ellos se rieran sin poderlo evitar. Además, aprovecharon para hablar, pues en las muchas horas que habían pasado ensayando sin cesar, el único tema de conversación había sido la música y la actuación.

Así, Aria averiguó que Misha tenía 19 años y que era el sobrino del Maestro, aunque no lo conocía mucho. Hacía un año que sus padres habían muerto y finalmente se había decidido a aceptar mudarse a la isla, para así poder seguir dedicándose a la música, que era su pasión. Había comenzado a tocar el piano con 3 años, y además de ese instrumento, dominaba el violín, la guitarra y la flauta.

- Vaya…- murmuró asombrada Aria.- Yo sólo sé tocar el piano. Y bueno, el triángulo. Aunque no creo que eso tenga nada de mérito.- dijo riendo.

- Tienes una voz increíble, y mucho coraje. Yo jamás me atrevería a cantar en público.

- Yo tampoco lo haría, sino fuera por mi madre. Y porque me da miedo el Maestro.

- En realidad no es tan malo como parece.- replicó.

- ¿Vives con él?

- Algo así. Me deja vivir en el ático de su casa a cambio de dar clases a los más pequeños. Así él no tiene que soportarlos.

- Sí, recuerdo cuando empezó a darme clases a mí. La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, la verdad.- rió, recordando los gritos del profesor cada vez que fallaban en una nota o se equivocaban al solfear.

Un grupo de niñas vestidas de bailarinas de ballet corretearon hacia la entrada del escenario, riendo nerviosas.

- La verdad es que no puedo quejarme. Hasta le ha hecho una entrada aparte al ático. Las escaleras dan un poco de miedo, pero tengo total y absoluta privacidad.- sonrió.- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Casi 17.

- ¿Casi?

- Sí, la semana que viene los cumplo. ¡Por cierto! Mi madre se ha empeñado en hacer una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría…?

Misha la miró, sorprendido. Una sonrisa comenzó a invadir su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo para responder. El momento quedo interrumpido por la ovación del público y por la repentina aparición del resto de los participantes allí, indicando que el festival había llegado a su fin. Se unieron al resto para prepararse para subir al escenario al acto de despedida., colocándose todos en dos largas filas, cada una en disposición de entrar por un lateral del escenario del auditorio.

Al salir al escenario, las luces los cegaron unos instantes. El público aplaudía en pie mientras todos salían a despedirse del curso de las distintas academias del pueblo. El alcalde estaba plantado al frente de todos aquellos jóvenes con unos sobres en la mano, tratando de llamar al silencio a todo el público. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Y al fin ha llegado el momento de entregar los premios de este curso!- exclamó por el micrófono, con una sonrisa en su regordeta cara.- ¡Empecemos por las academias de baile!- rasgó el primer sobre.- ¡El grupo Neus!

El grupo de pequeñas bailarinas que habían visto antes comenzó a saltar, abrazándose unas a otras mientras corrían a recoger su trofeo de manos de una azafata y el público volvía a estallar.

- ¡De las academias de artes marciales!... ¡El grupo 8 formado por Lewis, Tod y Noi!

Los tres fornidos muchachos caminaron hasta la azafata saludando al sonoro público con orgullo, alzando su trofeo.

- ¡De las academias de música!- Misha tomó la mano de Aria distraídamente, sin mirarla, sobresaltándola.- ¡El grupo 7 formado por Aria y Mikhaíl!

Los jóvenes se miraron, primero incrédulos, para después comenzar a reír enloquecidos y abrazarse, dirigiéndose a recoger su trofeo. Entre ambos alzaron el trofeo ante el público, que no cesaba de aplaudir. Aria consiguió ver a su madre aplaudiendo como loca en una de las primeras filas, y al Maestro en la primera fila… ¿sonriendo? Mientras se apartaban a un lado, junto al resto de premiados, Aria le dio un ligero codazo a Misha, para que él también viera al maestro. Ambos se rieron.

- Por cierto, me encantaría.- soltó Misha en su oído, para que lo oyera por encima de la voz del alcalde, que en ese momento estaba dando el premio de artes escénicas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me encantaría ir a tu fiesta.- dijo, sonriendo.

Aria le devolvió la sonrisa, y así se quedaron unos instantes, mirándose. La chica no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. ¿Era su imaginación, o Misha se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella? Su corazón se aceleró.

Pero un estallido detuvo el momento. Miraron alrededor asustados, para descubrir que sólo había sido parte del festival: el confeti volaba por todas partes mientras el público se ponía en pie para una última ovación. Los participantes saltaban y reían, felicitándose unos a otros por el trabajo.

-¡Nos vemos el año que viene! ¡Buenas noches!- se despidió el alcalde.

Y el telón cayó.

~CONTINUARÁ~


	5. La señal

Los ojos de Zoro comenzaban a cerrarse, pero él quería mantenerse despierto: ahora que sabía que Nami iba a dormir con él "por primera vez" quería ahorrarse el disgusto de volver a amanecer abrazado a ella. Sin embargo, sus párpados tenían otros planes. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, agitándolo suavemente.

- Sí que cuesta despertarte…- susurró la pelirroja cuando el pirata al fin abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- murmuró con voz ronca.

- ¿Me dejas dormir por dentro?- preguntó ella, con una expresión angelical e infantil dibujada en su rostro iluminado por la rojiza luz de las llamas.

- Eh… claro…- respondió Zoro, un tanto aturdido por la pregunta –o por la forma de preguntar.

Nami sonrió y tras susurrar un leve "gracias" se incorporó un poco, disponiéndose a pasar por encima de Zoro hacia el lado interno del lecho. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que la cabeza de la chica diera contra una especie de cacerola que colgaba sobre la cama – y que Zoro no había visto hasta ese momento- haciendo que la muchacha se detuviera a soltar un quejido justo cuando estaba a horcajadas sobre el espadachín, el cual la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Por suerte la penumbra no permitía ver que su rostro se había vuelto rojo tomate.

Mientras, Nami se dedicaba a maldecir a la cacerola y a quién la había inventado mientras se frotaba el lugar del impacto, sin darse cuenta por el momento de donde estaba sentada. Sólo le bastó echar un vistazo al rostro impresionado de Zoro para tirarse – literalmente- al lado interno de la cama, bajando así de lo que podríamos llamar "su cabalgadura", con el rostro de un rojo tan subido que parecía morado y sin saber qué decir para aliviar un poco la situación. Zoro, por su lado, no se había movido un ápice de su situación, y seguía mirando con asombro al techo, sin creer aún lo que había ocurrido.

Para cuando finalmente logró volver al mundo real, simplemente se volvió hacia el fuego, dándole la espalda a Nami y soltando un desafinado "buenas noches". Ambos jóvenes respiraban profundamente tratando de calmarse, sin saber el porqué de aquel comportamiento tan extraño por su parte. Mejor apartarlo de sus mentes, hacer como que nunca había ocurrido, borrar aquellos extraños momentos de su memoria, y dormir.

Ambos no tardaron mucho en caer rendidos entre los brazos de Morfeo, en parte gracias al agradable calor que desprendían sus cuerpos el uno junto al otro. Eran diferentes hasta en la forma de dormir: mientras Zoro había vuelto a ponerse boca arriba y dormía sin apenas moverse, Nami se revolvía en todas las posiciones imaginables, quedándose finalmente un poco más tranquila al tumbarse en posición fetal, con la cabeza inconscientemente sobre el fornido hombro de su acompañante. Sin embargo, no tardaría mucho en despertar de nuevo y apartarse para mirar por la ventana. Allí estaba.

- ¡Eh, despierta, tienes que ver esto!- exclamó zarandeando al peliverde hasta que despertó.

- ¿Qu-qué ocurre?- murmuró adormilado.

Con fuerza, Nami lo obligó a acercarse a la ventana, quedando ambos sentados apoyados en la pared, cada uno a un lado del cristal. Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de par en par.

El cielo, antes totalmente cubierto de nubes, estaba ahora casi totalmente despejado, y en él brillaban las ondas de verdes, azules, amarillas violetas y rojas, entremezclándose para iluminar la noche formando un paisaje de una belleza espeluznante. El peliverde había oído hablar de aquel fenómeno, de la aurora, pero era la primera vez que lo veía. Era hipnótico, tan bello que hasta daba miedo. Tenía todo el vello de punta, y no conseguía apartar la vista.

Por su parte, Nami aprovechaba la distracción del pirata para mirarlo a él de reojo. La aurora no era nada nuevo en su vida, al contrario que el muchacho. Las luces espectrales del fenómeno dotaban a su cara de unos matices extraños y hermosos, volviéndolo a unas veces más niño y a otras más hombre. ¿Cómo había llegado a parecerle amenazador aquel tipo que ahora miraba al cielo con asombro infantil?

- Ahí tienes tú señal. – dijo intentando restarle importancia.

- Señal… - murmuró él, aún mirando la aurora. Entonces volvió a la realidad.- Entonces… ¿mañana podré volver con mis nakamas?

- Así es.- contestó ella, volviendo a tumbarse.

El espadachín continuó mirando por la ventana durante unos minutos más, mientras la pelirroja seguía observándolo a él, con el rostro entre las sombras.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo piensas pagarme?

Zoro se volvió hacia ella bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pagarte?

- Claro. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que te ofrezco refugio en mi casa por amor al arte?- rió, irguiéndose nuevamente.

- ¡Nunca me dijiste nada sobre que tuviera que pagarte! Además, por si no lo recuerdas, yo quise largarme en cuanto desperté.- sonrió, sintiendo que lo tenía todo bajo control.

- ¡Eso no me importa!- exclamó Nami, cruzándose de brazos.- Has pasado 3 días y dos noches en esta casa, has comido, has hecho que gastara mucha más leña de la que tenía planeada. ¡He tenido que salir ahí fuera a por más, en medio de la tormenta! Además de los gastos médicos. Ahora tendré que gastar un montón de dinero para reabastecer el botiquín. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta aquí el material médico?

- ¡Vale, vale, vale! –interrumpió Zoro, viéndose acorralado. Suspiró.- ¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte?

- Así, a ojo, haciendo un cálculo rápido… 150.000 doblones, bueno… redondeémos a 200.000.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡Nada de "qué"! ¿Sabes a lo que me he expuesto dando cobijo a un pirata buscado? Podría haberte drogado y entregado a la Marina, pero no lo hice. Y eso hubiera resuelto mis problemas. ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo es para una mujer joven como yo tener que buscarse la vida? –dramatizó.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero!

- ¡No te creo! ¡Los piratas siempre tenéis dinero!

Dicho esto, se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea para añadir más leña al fuego menguante. Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de todas las aventuras que habían corrido desde que entraran en Grand Line, no habían amasado ninguna gran cantidad de dinero. Luffy tenía todos sus deseos puestos en el gran premio, el One Piece, así que nunca se había planteado hacerse con ningún otro tesoro por el camino, y Zoro, aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones, había decidido apoyarlo en todo momento. El poco dinero que tenían lo conseguían de alguna que otra recompensa por ayudar a alguien, como cuando habían ayudado a salvar Arabasta y la princesa Vivi –quien a pesar de no haber continuado en el barco seguía siendo considerada una nakama- les había dado 10 millones de doblones. Pero de aquel dinero no quedaba mucho, y el que había era para comprar provisiones, vendas, medicamentos…

Sin embargo, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al darse cuenta de algo que era obvio: a la mañana siguiente se largaría y no volvería a verla.

No volveré a verla… pensó, al tiempo su sonrisa desaparecía nuevamente y la seguía con la mirada mientras Nami se acuclillaba ante el fuego y removía las brasas con un palo metálico que lentamente se volvía incandescente, del color de su cabello. ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en el estómago? Tragó saliva.

- Te juro que no tengo dinero. Nada de nada.- se señaló a sí mismo.- ¿Parezco alguien que tiene dinero?

Nami lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se transformó en una mirada reprobatoria que lo revisaba de arriba abajo.

- No, la verdad es que pareces un vagabundo.

- Tampoco te pases.- replicó él, volviendo a tumbarse sin apartar la mirada de ella, que estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, apoyando los codos en ella.- En serio, si tuviera dinero te pagaría, aunque sea una cantidad tan exagerada… ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda darte a cambio?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Nami desprevenida. Por un momento, se imaginó a aquel tipo pagándole de otra manera, y sintió un hormigueo en el vientre. Por otro lado, Zoro también se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado la pregunta, pero decidió hacer como si nada con la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado eso?- se repuso Nami, alzando una ceja.

- Pervertida.- replicó el peliverde, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

- Bueno, de aquí a que te lleve al puerto tengo tiempo para pensar otras formas de pago.- dijo ella, pasándole por encima nuevamente (esta vez con más cuidado) y metiéndose bajo las mantas con él.

Cuando su hombro rozó sin querer el musculoso brazo del espadachín volvió a sentir aquella descarga, con la diferencia de que esta vez el espadachín la estaba mirando y dio un leve respingo al sentirlo. No pudieron evitar mirarse momentáneamente a los ojos, antes de volverse cada uno hacia un lado, dándose la espalda pero pudiendo sentir el cuerpo del otro y el calor que desprendía.

- Buenas noches.- carraspeó Nami, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "Hump".

Fuera, las luces de la aurora continuaban iluminando el cielo con sus extraños e hipnóticos colores.

~CONTINUARÁ~


	6. La Fiesta

- ¡Aria! ¡Quédate quieta de una vez!- exclamó Cantata, tratando de terminar de arreglar el cabello a su hija mientras esta no dejaba de volver la cabeza hacia el reloj de la pared.

- Sólo queda media hora y aún no estoy ni vestida. ¿Crees que debo maquillarme? ¿Aunque sea un poco?- replicó la muchacha, volviendo su mirada hacia el espejo del tocador ante el que estaba sentada.- ¿Y por qué has tenido que invitar al Maestro? No sé qué puede pintar él aquí…

- Ya te he dicho que se lo dije por pura cortesía. Es muy probable que no se presente.

- No entiendo porque todos los años me haces lo mismo. ¡Sabes que odio estas fiestas!

Cantata hizo girar la silla sobre la que estaba sentada su hija, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Tal vez para ti no sea un gran día, pero para mí es el más importante del año.- acarició su mejilla con dulzura.- Es el día en que naciste, el primer día que te vi y te tomé en brazos y te abrazé.- suspiró, con lágrimas de emoción aflorando a sus ojos.- Parece que fue ayer cuando eras la niña con pesadillas que venía a mi cama en mitad de la noche para apoyar su cabezita encima de mi corazón hasta quedarse dormida. Y ya eres toda una mujer, ya tienes 17 años. Ha pasado todo tan deprisa…

- Mamá…- murmuró Aria, entristecida.

De todas las cosas que había en el mundo, lo peor que se le ocurría era precisamente lo que estaba viviendo: hacerse mayor, tener que dejar atrás los años de felicidad y sencillez para adentrarse en la tenebrosa edad adulta, con sus preocupaciones y sus responsabilidades. Ella también recordaba la felicidad de aquellos años, los juegos, las risas… Le rompía el corazón pensar que todo aquello iba poco a poco quedando reducido a simples recuerdos que el tiempo acabaría emborronando hasta hacerlos desaparecer, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Respiró hondo y volvió a girar su asiento hacia el espejo.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa si no quieres que reciba a los invitados en camisón.

Cuando Cantata terminó de trenzar el pelo de su hija, adornándole el cabello con siemprevivas, hizo que se diera la vuelta mientras ella abría una caja plana llena de papel de seda que había a los pies de la cama de la chica, y se volvía hacia ella con algo blanco entre las manos.

- Estoy segura de que no es el mejor regalo del mundo, pero una tradición es una tradición. Mi madre me lo dio a mi el día de mi 17º cumpleaños, al igual que hizo su madre con ella.

Dicho esto, estiró aquella cosa de manera que Aria pudiera averiguar qué era. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer aquello, y cuando lo hizo se levantó del tocador y se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

Se trataba de un corsé blanco con un finísimo bordado en hilo de plata formando figuras parecidas a flores. El escote tenía forma de corazón, tenía unos minúsculos botones perlados adornando los laterales del cierre, por el que pasaba un cordón plateado.

- ¿Puedo probármelo?- murmuró Aria, sin apartar la vista de la preciosa prenda.

- Claro, aunque con lo flaca que estás no creo que debieras usarlo.

- No empieces, mamá.- sonrió ella, al tiempo que se deshacía de su ropa y se deslizaba dentro del corsé.

Recordaba haberlo visto siendo pequeña, escondido en el fondo del armario de su madre. Su abuela le había dicho que algún día podría usarlo, pero que hasta entonces no debía tocarlo.

Su madre se colocó a sus espaldas y comenzó a ajustarlo, dejándola sin respiración unos instantes, hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó a la presión. Se miró al espejo, y por una vez no reconoció a la joven que le devolvía aquella mirada ausente. Parecía tan mayor con aquella ropa puesta…

- Bueno, será mejor que te empieces a vestir. Yo voy a asegurarme de que todo está listo en el salón.

Una vez se quedó sola, Aria se asomó al ventanal de su habitación, que tenía vistas al jardín. Era una noche fresca y sin luna, aunque no parecía invierno. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, permitiendo apreciar el intenso brillo de las estrellas en el firmamento.

Se volvió hacia la cama, donde estaba el vestido que su madre le había regalado para la ocasión. Como mandaba la costumbre del pueblo, era blanco y largo, pues la celebración de los 17 años era como un rito de iniciación a la madurez.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello, erizándole la piel. No estaba preparada para ser una adulta, era demasiado pronto. Se puso el vestido teniendo cuidado de no estropear su peinado, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

El vestido se ajustaba con una fina cinta plateada justo debajo de su pecho, cayendo luego sin vuelo hasta el suelo. Tenía unos tirantes muy finos sobre los hombros, y otros parecidos a un montón de pequeñas cadenas plateadas que caían sobre sus brazos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Además, sobre la falda lisa llevaba una capa abierta de un ligero encaje blanco que caía hacia atrás desde debajo de su pecho formando una pequeña cola tras ella.

Entonces oyó como llamaban al timbre y como Nana, la dama de llaves, abría la puerta a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar a la fiesta. Su corazón se aceleró, notaba como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se sentaba nuevamente ante el tocador y comenzaba a aplicarse en el rostro un poco del polvo de arroz que le había preparado su madre.

- Aria, ¿estás lista?- preguntó Nana desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Ya están empezando a llegar los invitados.

- Dame 5 minutos.- respondió la muchacha, poniéndose los zapatos y echándose un poco de esencia de jazmín tras las orejas.

Sentía el veloz latido de su corazón contra las sienes, tenía la boca seca. Tragó saliva mientras se miraba al espejo. Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, sobresaltándola.

- Nana, no han pasado ni 2 minutos.- se quejó, levantándose del taburete del tocador y abriendo la puerta.

No era Nana.

- Hola.- murmuró Misha, sin evitar mirarla de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Aria se sonrojó, sobreponiéndose y tirando de él hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrando después la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi madre o Nana…

- No te preocupes, he venido con permiso.

- ¿Mi madre te ha dejado subir? –preguntó la chica, incrédula.

- ¿Cómo crees que he encontrado tu habitación? Esta casa es un laberinto, por cierto…

Aria volvió a sentarse en el tocador, dándole la espalda.

- Hay mucha gente abajo, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Dentro de poco van a tener que salir al jardín.

La muchacha soltó un quejido, apoyando la frente en la superficie fría del tocador.

- Eh…- murmuró Misha, acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro desnudo.- Tranquila. Te aseguro que había más gente en el Festival de la Nieve, y esta vez no tienes que cantar. Sólo tienes que sonreír, saludar, dar las gracias y hacer cómo que conoces a todas esas personas.

- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan estúpidas estas tradiciones?- murmuró, irguiéndose y mirando el reflejo del chico.

- Venga…- la tomó de la mano, obligándola a ponerse en pie y volviendo a mirarla con una sonrisa.- Estas preciosa.- alargó la mano, apartando un mechón rebelde de su mejilla y colocándolo tras su oreja.- ¡Por cierto!

Comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su traje negro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sonriendo cuando sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban.

- Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo simplemente, con su característica sonrisa en los labios, tendiéndole una pequeña bolsita de tela azul.

Aria tomo la bolsita con timidez, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo, y volcó con cuidado su contenido sobre la palma de la mano. El colgante de plata relució bajo las luces de la habitación. El centro estaba formado por una piedra grisácea e iridiscente con forma de lágrima, y a ambos lados se extendían dos hojas de plata a modo de alas, con pequeñas piedras negras en algunos puntos.

Misha le quitó con cuidado el colgante de las manos y se puso tras ella, colocándole el collar con delicadeza en el cuello y abrochándolo en su nuca. Aria cerró los ojos al sentir como sus dedos rozaban sin querer su cuello.

- No tenías que haberme comprado nada.- murmuró una vez el volvió a ponerse ante ella, mirándola con su sempiterna sonrisa en los labios.

- Quería comprarte algo. No sólo porque es tu cumpleaños, también para darte las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias?- preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza.

Misha suspiró.

- Desde que llegué aquí, has sido la única persona con la que he podido hablar abiertamente. Parece como si el resto del pueblo me tuviera miedo por ser un extranjero. Ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi tío.

- No creo que te tengan miedo, es sólo que aquí nunca pasa nada, y el hecho de que llegue alguien nuevo es algo que ha tomado a todo el pueblo por sorpresa.

- Supongo que será así.

Se quedaron así, mirándose, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que la voz de Cantata informándole de que ya era la hora los interrumpió. Aria suspiró, tratando de darse ánimos mientras se volvía hacia la puerta de su habitación; entonces, sintió la cálida mano de Misha en la suya, tirando de ella, obligándola a girarse. Y cuando se volvió, los labios del chico encontraron el camino hasta los suyos, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de Aria. Cuando se separó de ella, de sus labios colgaba aquella enorme sonrisa suya, mientras las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojas bajo los polvos de arroz y sus ojos demostraban su sorpresa.

- Nos vemos abajo.- dijo Misha, apretando un poco más su mano para darle ánimos, antes de correr hasta la puerta y dejarla allí, sola, aún con su mente tratando de asumir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Nervios y sorpresa; su corazón golpeaba desbocado contra su pecho.

~CONTINUARÁ~


	7. La reunión

El día siguiente amaneció lleno de niebla, pero con el cielo totalmente despejado, como si la tormenta de nieve nunca hubiera sucedido. Nami despertó, súbitamente acalorada, y al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue el hueco del cuello del peliverde, que la tenía atrapada entre su torso sólo cubierto por las vendas y la pared. Tragó saliva: el calor que transmitía el musculoso cuerpo del espadachín estaba empezando a nublar su mente. Desde tan cerca, lo único que veía era la garganta del joven, expuesta, llamando imperiosamente su atención. Por un instante, se imaginó la sensación, la textura que debía tener aquella piel bajo sus labios, y esto desencadenó toda una serie de pensamientos para nada aceptables: imaginó como se sentiría sus manos recorriendo su piel, su respiración sobre su boca, su sabor… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprochándose aquellos pensamientos, mientras con cuidado se deslizaba hacia los pies de la cama para escapar de aquel abrazo que había comenzado a confundir su mente y su cuerpo, y se dirigió al pequeño lavabo.

Se miró al espejo con el ceño fruncido: tenía el cabello desgreñado y las mejillas coloradas no sólo por el calor que había comenzado a hacer en la habitación gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por las pequeñas ventanas. Con un bufido, abrió el rudimentario grifo y se lavó la cara con el agua congelada que salía de él, con la esperanza de que eso le devolviese un poco de la cordura que parecía haber perdido. Se alejó un poco del espejo, para tratar de verse de cuerpo entero; tras poner un poco de orden en su corta melena, salió del baño estirándose.

- Buenos días.- saludó la voz ronca de Zoro, que se encontraba mirándola desde la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza, sobresaltándola.

- Ya te vale.- reprochó ella, sin siquiera devolverle el saludo, girándose hacia la cocina para evitar que viera su rostro nuevamente sonrojado: aquella voz ronca parecía superior a sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué me vale?- preguntó sin entender, frunciendo el ceño y siguiéndola con la mirada.

- "La cama es lo suficientemente grande…"- dijo la pelirroja tratando de imitarle, volviéndose hacia él.- Me he pasado toda la noche arrinconada contra la pared.

- Hmm.- Zoro se levantó de la cama, estirándose.- Podrías haberme despertado o algo…

- Sí, es muy fácil decirlo, señor no-me-despierta-ni-el-apocalipsis.- bufó Nami. Al ver al chico comenzar a vestirse, se acercó a él, arrebatándole sus prendas de las manos.- ¡No te vistas aún!

- ¿Qué?- Zoro la miró con asombro, para luego sonreír con picardía. – ¿Ya has encontrado otra manera en la que puedo pagarte?

- No seas imbécil, tengo que limpiarte las heridas y ponerte un vendaje nuevo.- replicó la pelirroja. Sin saber por qué, de pronto se sentía enfadada. ¿Por qué se creía ese engreído que quería hacer ese tipo de cosas con él? ¿Tanto se notaba? No, no había nada que notar. Absolutamente nada. Imposible.

Zoro calló y volvió a sentarse en la cama, dándose cuenta del malhumor de su acompañante, que se arrodilló ante él y le quitó las vendas con delicadeza y el ceño fruncido, dejando su fornido torso totalmente al descubierto.

- No me atreví a coserte, me limité a vendar. – dijo ella, llenando un cubo de agua y cogiendo unos trapos y un pequeño botiquín.

Con un paño empapado en agua, limpió con cuidado las heridas, que estaban supurando un poco, para luego impregnar otro en agua oxigenada y desinfectarlas. Zoro no pudo evitar poner una mueca al primer contacto del líquido contra su piel, al contrario de lo que normalmente hacía: fingir que no sentía el dolor. Pero las manos de Nami sustituyeran al paño al vendarlo otra vez con el mayor mimo. Sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que hacía, Zoro le apartó con cuidado un mechón, colocándolo tras su oreja, haciendo que Nami, que sentía la mirada del espadachín posada en ella y se esforzaba por terminar pronto su tarea, sintiera un escalofrío recorrer peligrosamente toda su anatomía. ¿Cómo alguien tan grosero podía tener un tacto tan dulce?

- Listo.- finalizó, poniéndose en pie y yendo a lavarse las manos al baño, mientras Zoro se vestía en la habitación principal.

Desayunaron totalmente en silencio. Nami no se atrevía a levantar la mirada ante el riesgo de encontrarse con la del peliverde. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo? Esa incomodidad, ese calor… esos pensamientos repentinos que traían sin cesar a su mente la sensación de sus dedos acariciando distraídamente su mejilla… ¿Se había vuelto loca? De remate, pensó la chica, recogiendo los cuencos y lavándolos en el fregadero del baño (él único que había en la caballa). Tras esto, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una enorme mochila azul oscura, asegurándose de meter todas sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas.

- ¿Por qué guardas todo eso?- preguntó extrañado Zoro, que la había observado todo el rato.

- Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? Esta no es mi casa.- dijo ella sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hemos estado durante 3 días en la casa de un desconocido?- exclamó el espadachín, poniéndose en pie.- Eso se llama allanamiento, ¿sabías?

- No seas idiota, esto es un refugio.-el espadachín ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender; Nami suspiró.- En esta isla, los cambios meteorológicos son muy, muy bruscos. Puede estar haciendo un sol veraniego y de repente empezar a llover o incluso a nevar. Y como nunca se sabe, hay refugios a lo largo de toda la isla con las cosas básicas para sobrevivir un tiempo.- Cerró la mochila.- Bien, ya podemos irnos.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué estabas cargando con todo eso cuando estalló la tormenta. ¿Estabas de mudanza? – preguntó Zoro, al tiempo que ambos jóvenes salían de la cabaña; la nieve les llegaba a poco menos de las rodillas.

Nami cerró bien la puerta del refugio, antes de lanzarle una mirada repentinamente ensombrecida.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ante la repentina extraña actitud de su acompañante, el espadachín decidió que efectivamente no era asunto suyo. Trató de ayudar a la joven con su pesada carga, pero ella se negó a permitirle cargar con su mochila. Cruzaron la nieve, en la que se hundían a veces hasta las rodillas, a veces hasta la cintura, y no cruzaron palabra alguna hasta más de la mitad del trayecto.

- Quieta.- susurró de pronto Zoro al oído de la chica, que se detuvo en el acto.- Alguien nos sigue.- añadió, aferrando la empuñadura de una de sus tres espadas.

Nami tragó saliva, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar alrededor. Pero no fue necesario, lo vió moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Al suelo!- gritó, arrastrando a la nieve al espadachín al tiempo que una flecha silbaba al pasar sobre sus cabezas.

- Corre…- masculló Zoro, tirando de ella, sintiendo un agudo dolor en sus heridas.

Ambos comenzaron una tortuosa carrera por la nieve, tropezando, cayendo y levantándose, además de esquivando las flechas que su perseguidor disparaba. El peliverde habría dado lo que fuera por luchar contra él, pero reconocía que no estaba en condiciones, y menos para un combate a distancia. Al ver que la chica empezaba a quedarse atrás, asfixiada por el peso de su carga junto a la dificultosa carrera, no lo dudó un instante antes de abalanzarse hacia ella y cogerla en brazos, sin que sus quejidos hicieran que la soltara. El dolor de sus heridas se intensificó, y notó su pecho humedeciéndose con la sangre que producían al reabrirse; pero siguió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su maltrecho cuerpo.

Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en vislumbrar las primeras casa en la linde del bosque. Nada más entrar en el poblado, el arquero se desvaneció.

No había mucha gente en las calles, y la poca que había pareció no reparar en la extraña pareja, que continuó avanzando por la calle principal mirando en todas direcciones a la espera de que su perseguidor reapareciera. Cosa que no ocurrió.

- ¡Zoroooooooooo!- gritó una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

Sin apenas darle apenas tiempo a devolver a Nami a tierra firme, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se lanzaron sobre el espadachín , que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente bajo el peso de sus felices camaradas.

- Ya creíamos que te habían pillado.- decía Ussop, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nunca debí haberte dejado sin la protección del gran capitán Us…

- ¡Quitaos!- interrumpió Zoro, apartándolos de un empujón rudo pero amistoso y poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

- Vaya, marimo. Tú y tu estúpida costumbre de perderte nos han causado muchos probl…- dijo Sanji, con el cigarrillo en la boca como siempre.- Pero… ¡¿Quién es esta preciosidad?!- exclamó de golpe, acercándose rápidamente a una sorprendida Nami y tomando su mano para besarla.- Hola, princesa, yo soy Sanji y…

- ¡Suelta!- gritó Nami con enfadado, apartando la mano de los labios del cocinero. Zoro ya tenía la mano inconscientemente sobre la empuñadura de una de sus katanas.

- ¡Eh, Zoro! ¿Has encontrado una nueva nakama para la banda?- preguntó el capitán, con una expresión de curiosidad infantil en su rostro.

El peliverde se relajó.

- No es una nakama. Me ayudó y me ha traído hasta el pueblo.- Nami sonrió al capitán. Su cara de niño la hacía sentir tranquila a pesar de estar rodeada de piratas.- Se llama Nami.

- Gracias por salvar a nuestro compañero.-comenzó con teatralidad el nariz larga.- No sabe hacer nada si no estoy yo para protegerlo… vale, me callo.- dijo ante la mirada asesina de Zoro.

El capitán se acercó a ella con su característica sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? ¡Será divertido!

¿Divertido? pensó irónicamente la pelirroja, con una media sonrisa.

- Robin se debe sentir sola al ser la única chica de la banda.- rió, mirando a la morena.

- Es bastante extraño comenzar a sentirse uno más.- añadió, haciendo que todos rieran.

Las risas se cortaron con el sonido del primer disparo. Ya en alerta, la banda de sombrero de paja se apresuró a averiguar de donde había salido la bala, a la espera de que hicieran su aparición los uniformes blanquiazules de la armada. Pero nadie apareció. Las calles habían quedado totalmente desiertas en un instante, como si todos supieran lo que iba a suceder. Todos salvo ellos, que miraban aún a su alrededor a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

Otra bala cruzó el aire, pasando peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Zoro, que inmediatamente cogió del brazo a Nami y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Larguémonos ya!- gritó a su capitán por encima del hombro, mientras los disparos comenzaban a multiplicarse. Sus compañeros lo siguieron al instante, sin comprender de donde venían los disparos.

Las risas de Nami llenaron el aire.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?- soltó Zoro, mirándola mientras esquivaba las balas.

- ¡De vosotros!- respondió ella con esfuerzo a causa de la risa.- ¡Está granizando, idiotas!

Todos se detuvieron en el acto, mirando el hielo que iba cayendo sobre la acera. Los granizos caían a una velocidad increíble, y sus choques contra los tejados de las casas hacían un ruido muy similar al de un disparo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Busquemos refugio!- gritó Nami para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo que comenzaban a formar las piedras de hielo, sin parar aún de reír.

La siguieron hasta una taberna pequeña y oscura, donde además del tabernero solo había un par de personas, que los miraron con desconfianza, antes de volver a sumergirse en sus bebidas.

- ¿Forasteros?- preguntó el tabernero a Nami.

- Se nota, ¿verdad?- respondió la muchacha, antes de pedir una ronda de la bebida especial de la casa.

Se sentaron en torno a una mesa al fondo del bar, mientras ponían a Zoro al día de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia: se habían reencontrado en el puerto y habían regresado al Thousand Sunny, para luego alejarse de la costa y sus perseguidores. La tormenta los había mantenido alejados de la costa aquellos 3 días.

Mientras los demás se dedicaban a eso y Chopper trataba de que el espadachín le permitiese ver sus heridas inmediatamente, Luffy continuaba hablando con Nami, decidido a convertirla en su 9ª nakama.

- ¡Venga! ¡Pasamos un montón de aventuras!

- ¿Se supone que tú eres el capitán?

- ¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Anda! ¡Sé mi novena tripulante!

- Tu espadachín me debe 200000 doblones. Págame.- dijo seriamente, extendiendo la mano hacia el muchacho.

Luffy miró su mano y luego a la chica.

- ¡Venga! ¡Únete!- continuó, haciendo caso omiso a las exigencias de la chica.

- ¡Que me pagues!- la exclamación de la pelirroja llegó a los oídos de Zoro, que suspiró.

- Te he dicho que no tenemos dinero…

- ¡Me da igual, no es mi problema!- replicó Nami, mirando al espadachín a través de la mesa.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no te pedí que me salvaras!

- ¡Sin mí ahora mismo estarías muerto!- la conversación era ahora seguida por toda la tripulación, como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis.

- ¡No te debo nada!

- ¡Me debes la vida!

- ¡Marimo, págale a Nami-s…!

- ¡NO TE METAS!- bramaron los dos contendientes al unísono, cortando al caballeroso rubio.

- ¡Quiero mi dinero!

- ¡Por millonésima vez! ¡NO! ¡TENGO! ¡DINERO!

- ¡Te digo que ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA!

- ¡NO TE VOY A PAGAR!

- ¡TU DEUDA AUMENTARÁ CADA DÍA QUE NO ME PAGUES!

- ¡PUES ESPERA SENTADA!

- ¡QUE! ¡ME! ¡PAGUES!

- ¡NO! ¡TENGO! ¡DINERO!

- ¡PUES CONSÍGUELO!

- ¿Y qué hago luego? ¿Te lo mando por correo?- rió Zoro, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

- ¡Nami! ¡Únete a mi banda!- exclamó Luffy de pronto, cortando la discusión de golpe.

La pelirroja miró un momento al capitán, antes de que algo en su mente se encendiera. Con una maliciosa sonrisa miró al espadachín, haciendo que este tragara saliva ante la sombría mueca de la chica. El resto de la banda observaba la batalla entre expectantes y confusos.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Creo que voy a unirme a vosotros.- se inclinó sobre la mesa, sin apartar su mirada de Zoro.- No te vas a librar de tu deuda tan fácilmente…

~CONTINUARÁ~


	8. Casi en lo cierto

**¡Otra vez me he vuelto a pasar más tiempo del que esperaba sin subir nuevo capítulo! Soy una caca. Entre tanto examen, proyecto, compra navideña, cena familiar y todas esas cosas típicas de estas fechas... ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! **

**Tengo la sensación de que los capítulos son cada vez más largos, y eso no puede ser naaaada bueno.**

**Y eso, besos, feliz Navidad, próspero Año Nuevo y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Nami-swaaaan! ¡Robin-chwaaaan! ¡Aquí os traigo un refrigerio para que paséis esta calurosa tarde, mis amadas damas! – exclamó Sanji, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con dos vasos de una de sus bebidas especiales.<p>

- ¡Oi, Sanji!- exclamó Usopp al oírlo.- ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros también queremos!

- ¡Los vuestros están en la cocina, bastardos!

Los tres miembros más jóvenes de la banda abandonaron sus cañas de pescar para salir corriendo a por su refresco; mientras, apoyado contra la base del mástil, cierto espadachín entreabrió un ojo para vigilar el paso del cocinero, que se dirigía a la cubierta donde las dos mujeres se encontraban tomando el sol.

Llevaban algo más de una semana navegando desde que Nami había decidido unirse a la banda con la única intención de hacerle la vida imposible al peliverde, pero en ese tiempo la chica había ido tomando algo de cariño a los demás miembros. La más cercana a ella era Robin, con la que compartía camarote y junto a la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

También se había encariñado con el pequeño reno de nariz azul, e incluso con Usopp. Respetaba a Franky y a Brook, y parecía que se aprovechaba de la "caballerosidad" de Sanji, aunque luego siempre le recompensaba con una de sus pícaras sonrisas o incluso con alguna caricia inocente en la mejilla, que conseguían que el cocinero se pusiera como loco y comenzara a sangrar incontrolablemente por la nariz. Y siempre que esto pasaba, Zoro tenía que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado, al comenzar a sentir una especie de rabia irracional revolverse en sus entrañas.

Pero no era el rubio el que más problemas de este tipo le daba: era su capitán, Luffy, ese chico con complejo de mono hiperactivo que apenas sabía llevar el mando del barco como era debido. Nami se había ido acercando más y más a él, casi tanto como a Robin, y el pelinegro parecía encantado con las atenciones que la chica le brindaba. La tripulación no había tardado en darse cuenta del inusual don que tenía la pelirroja para la navegación, y Luffy no había dudado un instante en nombrarla oficialmente la navegante de la banda. Pasaban una inusual cantidad de tiempo juntos, hecho que ponía de muy mal humor al espadachín. ¿Por qué hablaban tanto? ¿Qué podían tener esos dos en común? ¿Acaso estaban comenzando a… ?

De ninguna manera, negaba mentalmente el peliverde cuando esa idea le surcaba la mente. No creo que Luffy entienda siquiera la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Vamos, es totalmente asexual, no hay nada de qué preocuparse... Un momento, ¿de qué iba yo a preocuparme? ¡Ni que me importara lo que hace o deja de hacer esa bruja! . En esos momentos, con el ceño fruncido y sin dirigirle palabra alguna a nadie, subía a la torre de vigilancia con la intención de entrenar para alejar de su mente aquellos incoherentes pensamientos, cosa que no siempre conseguía. El simple hecho de escuchar las risas de la bruja mientras hablaba con su capitán hacía que su enfado llegara a tales extremos que lo único que podría calmarlo era una auténtica pelea.

Ya ni hacer rabiar al cocinero conseguía calmar los nervios que la pelirroja generaba en su interior. Ella misma ya había comprobado que realmente no tenían dinero más que el necesario para subsistir, aunque no por ello dejaba de recordarle su deuda cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión.

El momento en que peor lo pasaba era sin duda la cena. Antes de que ella apareciera en escena, Zoro simplemente se sentaba a la derecha de Luffy, que presidía la mesa, y comía observando a sus compañeros reír y evitando que su capitán le robara la comida del plato. A veces discutían, a veces celebraban… Era como estar reunido con su familia y, aunque no lo dijera, era una sensación que ciertamente le encantaba.

Pero Nami había llegado a sus vidas, y ahora ella ocupaba el sitio a la izquierda de Luffy, justo frente al espadachín, como si quisiera obligarle a ver como charlaba animadamente con el muchacho. Le ponía de los nervios, sobre todo cuando sin querer sus miradas se cruzaban por encima de la mesa y se formaba un tremendo nudo en su garganta, quitándole el apetito. En esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era levantarse de la mesa y salir de la habitación sin mediar palabra, para subir a la torre de vigilancia y tumbarse boca arriba en el suelo hasta que los latidos de su corazón dejaban de martillear contra sus sienes. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

- ¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó Nami, extrañada ante la repentina salida del espadachín.

- No le hagas ni caso, Nami-swan. Ese marimo descerebrado es siempre así de idiota.- sonrió Sanji, sirviendo a la chica un vaso de té helado.

- No sé, Sanji-kun.- dijo misteriosamente la morena.- Últimamente parece que nuestro espadachín está más nervioso que de costumbre. Como si le molestara algo.

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga. Su voz sonaba ligeramente preocupada.

Robin asintió, dando un sorbo a su humeante taza de café para ocultar la maliciosa sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué crees que será?- insistió Nami, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiada importancia y, lo que era peor, que no estaba consiguiendo ocultarlo.

- No lo sé… No tengo la más remota idea.- la morena miró a la chica con una media sonrisa. Un poco de caos nunca viene mal.

La navegante frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada de su amiga y centrándose en su vaso de té helado: ¿acaso estaba insinuando que era culpa suya? ¿Estaba Zoro así de nervioso por su culpa? Dando el último sorbo a su bebida, la pelirroja se levantó de su silla y se disculpó diciendo que se encontraba muy cansada y deseándole buenas noches a todos los presentes. Cuando salió al exterior de la cocina, una fresca brisa marina la recibió, haciéndola estremecer ante el brusco cambio de temperatura.

La luna en cuarto menguante se reflejaba en la superficie ondulante del océano, y en el cielo miles de estrellas titilaban entre alguna que otra nube pasajera. Lo único que se oía en el barco era el ligero chocar de las olas contra el casco del Thousand Sunny, las voces apagadas de sus compañeros, provenientes de la cocina, y un rítmico sonido metálico que parecía salir del puesto de vigía del barco, que era la única habitación (además de la cocina) que tenía la luz encendida. Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, Nami comenzó a ascender por la tabla de jarcia hacia allí, no atreviéndose a mirar abajo en ningún momento.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar la trampilla del suelo del puesto de vigía, que se abrió sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero el torso desnudo y sudoroso del espadachín la sorprendió, haciéndola dar un respingo que hizo que perdiera el pie de la escala, y con él el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para estrellarse contra la cubierta, pero lo único que sintió fue un tirón brusco del brazo que la hizo caer de bruces en el suelo del puesto de vigía.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, bruja? – exclamó el espadachín con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, mirando a la chica tirada boca abajo en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.- ¿Me estabas espiando?

- ¡Podrías haber tenido más cuidado!-bramó la pelirroja, poniéndose de rodillas y frotando su adolorida mejilla.- ¡Casi me matas, idiota!

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –escupió Zoro, apretando los puños.- ¡La próxima vez dejaré que te caigas, problema arreglado!

Sin más, el chico se dio media vuelta y volvió a coger sus pesas, que yacían en el suelo, donde las había tirado para evitar que Nami cayera al vacío. Por su parte, la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada desde su posición en el suelo. Sabía que en realidad tenía que haberle dado las gracias, pero ese cabezota la ponía de los nervios. ¡No podía evitarlo!

- Bueno…- comenzó la chica, poniéndose en pie y yéndose a sentar bajo los enormes ventanales de la sala; era la primera vez que subía allí arriba.- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo con indiferencia Zoro, sin molestarse en volverse hacia ella y comenzando nuevamente a levantar aquellas desmesuradas pesas.

- No te hagas el tonto, todos se han dado cuenta de que te pasa algo desde que estoy en este barco. No creo que sea casualidad que llegue yo y comiences a comportarte como un idiota. –cruzó los brazos, exasperada antes la espalda del espadachín.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de cómo era yo antes de que aparecieras?

- Robin ha dicho que parece como si estuvieras nervioso.- una idea cruzó fugazmente su cabeza, dibujando una mueca maliciosa en su rostro.- ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?

De pronto, Zoro detuvo todo movimiento, quedándose petrificado un instante ante las palabras de la pelirroja. No podía ser, no debía darse cuenta de cómo le afectaba o de lo contrario encontraría la manera de manipularlo. No quería ser vulnerable, y mucho menos ante una bruja como esa. Respiró hondo, la ira y la rabia que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a burbujear en su interior. Con una mirada totalmente indiferente, dejó las pesas en el suelo, para luego volverse hacia la muchacha.

- Así que quieres saber qué me pasa… Eso es fácil.- lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a Nami, viendo como aquella sonrisa desaparecía con cada paso que daba.- Desde que llegaste, has puesto cara de niña buena y los has engañado a todos. Pero a mi no. No, señor, yo sé cómo son las brujas de tu calaña.- Nami tragó saliva; un sudor frío recorrió su espalda ante la amenazante mirada del peliverde.- Incluso parece que has engañado a Robin, ¡te felicito! Pero conmigo te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.- Nami trató de controlar el temblor de su voz, levantándose y alejándose del espadachín sin darle la espalda.

- ¿Vas a continuar mucho más con esta farsa? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que estemos cerca de una isla en la que te puedas esconder tras habernos robado? A lo mejor planeas un golpe aún mayor, tal vez pretendas quedarte hasta que nuestro botín sea mucho más sustancioso…- las piernas de la chica chocaron contra el banco, haciéndola caer sentada sobre él: ya no había escapatoria. Zoro se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acercando su rostro aún más al de la pelirroja, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- Puedes haberlos engañado a todos, mujer, pero no vas a poder conmigo.- siseó, sus respiraciones entremezclándose.- No voy a permitir que les hagas daño, ni que sigas haciendo con ellos lo que te venga en gana. Será mejor que te largues de este barco, que desaparezcas. O me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible.

Bruscamente se separó de ella y volvió a sus pesas, sin molestarse en mirarla. Lágrimas se arremolinaban en los ojos de la navegante, pugnando por salir: lágrimas de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza. Apretó los ojos, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la escalera; tenía que salir de allí.

- Soy un hombre de palabra.- añadió Zoro sin mirarla.- Dejaré el dinero para saldar mi deuda en el Shiro Mokuba esta noche. Cógelo y lárgate.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Nami bajó por la escala hasta llegar a cubierta, para luego correr a ocultarse en su habitación. Ese maldito espadachín… no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Sentía que el pecho le ardía, le dolía la cabeza de la fuerza que estaba haciendo para evitar llorar. Ahogando un grito con la almohada, trató de desahogarse, pero sólo sentía ganas de romper algo. Algo como la cabeza de ese idiota cabeza musgo. Aunque no lo conocía demasiado, sentía que realmente sería capaz de hacerle la vida imposible. Al fin y al cabo, era "un hombre de palabra", ¿no?

Respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar con claridad, de poner en orden sus prioridades. Realmente, no había dicho nada demasiado alejado de la realidad. Los había engañado con la intención de robarles para poder conseguir lo que quería desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Había comprobado que realmente no tenían más que lo necesario para sobrevivir comprando provisiones y medicinas, así que había decidido que, no teniendo ningún lugar mejor al que ir, sería mejor quedarse allí hasta que consiguieran un botín considerable – o hasta que apareciera un negocio más rentable.

Sabiendo eso, realmente no valía la pena arriesgarse con el espadachín por nada. Sabiendo eso, debería ser muy fácil abandonar a aquella panda de inadaptados y bichos raros y soñadores. Debería ser muy fácil, pero no lo era. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintiera tan viva, desde que sintiera tantas ganas de despertar por la mañana. Aquel extraño grupo había comenzado a llegarle al corazón en demasiado poco tiempo.

- Eso no es bueno…- murmuró, mirando al techo en la oscuridad.

No era bueno en absoluto. No si quería conseguir aquello que llevaba anhelando tanto tiempo. Tragando saliva, se enjugó los ojos con brusquedad y se incorporó, dirigiéndose al escritorio y encendiendo una vela. No quería darle a su determinación tiempo para flaquear.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente amaneció cubierta por una niebla increíblemente espesa. Desde cubierta era imposible ver el puesto de vigía, y este parecía encontrarse rodeado por un grueso muro blanco.<p>

- ¡Capitán! ¡Luffy!- exclamó la voz alarmada de Robin desde la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres, despertando al resto de la tripulación. No era normal que la arqueóloga actuara de esa manera.

Todos los hombres salieron de sus camas rápidamente, dirigiéndose a cubierta tan rápido como su somnolencia les permitía. Robin comenzó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras.

- ¡Vaya niebla! – exclamó Chopper, tratando de ver algo a su alrededor.

- ¡Robin-chwaaan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- clamó Sanji, tratando de encontrar a la mujer entre las nubes.

- ¿Nos atacan? ¿Quién? ¿Por dónde?- soltó el medio dormido capitán, lanzando golpes incoherentes a su alrededor.

- No, capitán. –dijo Robin, al fin llegando a donde se encontraban.- Es Nami. Se ha ido. Ha dejado una nota diciendo que lo siente, pero que debe continuar su camino sola.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamaron sus camaradas al unísono. Sólo uno no fue tomado por sorpresa por la noticia.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Zoro se escabullió hacia el Soldier Dock System. No sabía como sentirse: por una parte, con Nami se habían marchado todos sus problemas de autocontrol, y ahora podría centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: entrenar. Pero por otra… No quería pensar en ello. "Se ha ido, ya está, se acabó, fin de la discusión. Bórrala de tu cabeza y sigue con tu vida como si nunca hubiera pasado".

Abrió la puerta metálica marcada con el número 1 y, tal como esperaba, el Shiro Mokuba había desaparecido.

- Esto no le va a gustar nada a Franky…- no llegó a terminar la frase, pues algo en el suelo llamó su atención.

Se agachó a recoger la bolsa de tela, bajo la cual había un papel perfectamente doblado. Tragó saliva al desplegarlo: "Estabas casi en lo cierto". Abrió la bolsa, aunque sabía que contenía: 200000 doblones. Arrugó el papel, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota…- repitió, golpeándose la nuca contra la madera.

Un estruendo en cubierta captó su atención, justo antes de que una violenta sacudida lo lanzara por los aires, haciendo que se golpeara contra las paredes. Luchando contra el frenético y repentino bamboleo del barco, regresó a la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- oyó gritar a Franky en la cubierta.

Corrió hasta allí. No se veía absolutamente nada, incluso menos que hacía unos minutos. El estruendo continuaba, una mezcla de mar embravecido, quejidos de madera y sonidos mecánicos.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estáis?- oyó gritar a Ussop, algo a su izquierda, tratando de hacerse oír.

Los gritos desesperados de Chopper comenzaron a sonar unos metros delante de él.

- ¡CHOPPER!- bramó, dando un paso a ciegas hacia el médico.

Sonidos similares a cañonazos comenzaron a sonar, cada vez más rápido. Y de pronto, un horrible chirrido agudo, mil veces peor al de arañar una pizarra, empezó a taladrar sus cabezas, haciéndolos caer de rodillas sobre el césped, tratando inútilmente de proteger sus oídos.

Y se hizo la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Tenía la espalda entumecida de mantenerse en la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo. Se incorporó un poco en la negrura. ¿Dónde estaban? Un sonido hidráulico llegaba hasta sus oídos, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad. Uno, dos, tres… ocho bultos tirados a su alrededor.<p>

Podríamos ser nueve pensó sin querer Zoro, amargamente, mientras se ponía en pie y llevaba su mano a la cadera en busca de sus espadas.

- ¿Dónde están mis espadas?- dijo con rabia, sin darse cuenta de que no se había limitado a pensarlo.

- Z-zoro… ¿Zoro?- dijo la voz quejumbrosa de Luffy a su derecha.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé, pero esto no es el Thousand Sunny.

- Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, marimo.- farfulló el cocinero.

- ¡Tú cállate!- replicó con voz amenazante el peliverde.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Robin, desde algún lugar del fondo de la estancia.

- Me duelen todos los huesos… - respondió Brook, antes de empezar a reírse de su propia gracia.

- ¿E-e-estamos muertos?- preguntó Ussop, con voz temblorosa.

- Si estuviéramos muertos, Brook no estaría aquí.- recordó Franky, colocándose a ciegas el tupé.

Sobresaltándolos, una puerta se abrió pesadamente, dejando penetrar en la sala una luz que los cegó por un momento. Una sombra apareció en el centro del umbral.

- Vaya, vaya… ¡Mirad quiénes han despertado!- dijo una voz ronca y grave, y con un tono de mofa.- ¡Bienvenidos, camaradas! ¡Bienvenidos a Crimson, la ciudad donde todo vale!


	9. Tardes de lluvia

**Hola, hola y una vez más... LO SIENTO. Esta vez han sido los exámenes finales del primer semestre, que me han tenido en clausura total (excusas, excusas). Aviso: no es que me encante como me ha quedado este capítulo, pero después de tanto tiempo no he querido haceros esperar más, y mucho menos por un capítulo de una parte que no es muy importante en la historia- al menos por ahora. Espero que aún así no os duela demasiado leer esta caca de vaca, y que nuevamente perdonéis mi falta de constancia T_T**

* * *

><p>El repiqueteo de la lluvia no le permitía concentrarse en lo que llevaba toda la tarde haciendo. Dejó la pluma sobre el piano de pared soltando un suspiro exasperado, para luego levantarse del asiento y dirigirse a la cocina a rellenar su taza de café. No le agradaba mucho aquel sabor, pero tenía que mantenerse despierto si quería entregarle las partituras corregidas a su tío a primera hora de la mañana, para que él le diese su visto bueno y le permitiese usarla para la actuación de los niveles inferiores (a los que él enseñaba) en el festival de Verano. Aún quedaban casi 5 meses, pero trabajar con los más pequeños requería mucho tiempo. Y paciencia. Sobre todo paciencia.<p>

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, revolviendo el café y mirando hacia la ligera penumbra de la estancia, cuando llamaron tímidamente a la puerta, casi como si no quisieran ser oídos. Dando un sorbo al humeante brebaje y poniendo una mueca de asco al darse cuenta de que había olvidado ponerle azúcar, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Aria?- murmuró sorprendido Misha.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, mirándose los pies.

El muchacho se apartó para dejarla entrar. Estaba empapada, con el pelo alborotado goteando y pegándose a su rostro; su vestido y su abrigo se pegaban de una manera extraña a su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer incluso más delgada de lo que ya de por sí era, dándole un aspecto desprotegido, débil, gris, incluso enfermizo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con la que está cayendo? Vas a cogerte una pulmonía como mínimo.- se burló el pelinegro, sacando una toalla del pequeño lavabo y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. -¿Eh, qué pasa?- la chica seguía sin mirarlo, así que tomo su rostro por la barbilla para obligarla a alzar la cabeza.

Los ojos de Aria, anegados de lágrimas, continuaron su evasión dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar a la derecha del muchacho. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que el ceño de Misha se frunciera, sino la marca amoratada en su mejilla izquierda y su labio inferior roto.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues la chica se apartó bruscamente de él, secándose las lágrimas con los puños y quitándose el abrigo, que cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás haciendo ya las correcciones?- Aria se envolvió en la toalla, comenzando a sentir el frío calándole en los huesos.

- ¿Quién te ha…?

- ¿Me puedes dejar algo de ropa seca? No quiero cogerme una pulmonía como mínimo.- lo interrumpió nuevamente, dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia el piano.

- Aria…

- Por favor, me está entrando frío.- mintió ella tratando de sonreír, pero su sonrisa se torno en una mueca de dolor por culpa de su magullada mejilla.

Misha suspiró, encaminándose a lo que era su dormitorio (aunque no tuviera paredes para separarlo del resto de la casa) y rebuscando en el desastre que era su armario unos pantalones de algodón y alguna camiseta que pudiera dejarle. Cuando se volvió, Aria ya tiritaba de frío al lado del piano. La chica alargó la mano para recibir la ropa.

- ¿Me vas a contar quién ha sido?- preguntó Misha seriamente, poniendo las prendas fuera de su alcance.

- Misha…

- Responde.

Hubo un instante de silencio tenso en el que el rostro de la empapada muchacha se ensombreció, volviendo a apartar la mirada.

- Mi madre.- soltó de sopetón, con una voz dolida. Aprovechó para arrebatar la ropa seca de las manos del sorprendido pelinegro y dirigirse rápidamente al baño.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué iba a…?- se sentía confuso: la madre de Aria, Cantata, le había parecido una mujer muy agradable y abierta desde el momento en que la conoció, el día del cumpleaños de su hija.

- ¿Tienes calcetines? Tengo los pies tan fríos que noto el suelo tibio…-le cortó una vez más la chica, a través de la puerta blanca del baño.

Resignado, el joven volvió a rebuscar en los cajones de su armario, hasta finalmente dar con una pareja de calcetines iguales y ponerlos sobre la cama. Aria salió del baño y fue hasta los pies de la cama, sentándose en silencio y poniéndose los calcetines. A pesar de que Misha era bastante delgado, su ropa le quedaba muy grande: los pantalones de algodón grises hacían desaparecer sus piernas, el talón de los calcetines le quedaba por el tobillo, y la camiseta blanca era más vestido que camiseta (un vestido muy holgado). Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad del suelo de madera mientras el chico encendía la pequeña chimenea a la izquierda de la cama. La había construido con ayuda de su tío, sabiendo que aquellos meses solían ser fríos y que el ático no estaba todo lo bien aislado que debería. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer la madera, emitiendo su luz cálida y cambiante; Misha se sentó a la izquierda de la chica, y trató de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para ver mejor el daño de su mejilla, pero ella se apartó ante el contacto.

- Duele… - murmuró, mirando hacia el lado contrario al chico. Y sin más, rompió a llorar.

- Eh, eh… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la atraía hacia sí.

Su cabello seguía estando mojado, y estaba fría. La sostuvo dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se hubo sosegado. De entre las cosas que se le daban mal, una de ellas era reaccionar ante una persona llorando, sobre todo cuando esa persona era una chica. Y aún peor cuando era la primera vez que la veía llorar. La situación se agravaba aún más sumándole el factor de que estaba comenzando a sentir con ella cosas que se parecían mucho a las "mariposas en el estómago" de las que tanto había oído hablar.

Aún no se habían decidido a hablar de cuál era realmente su relación: después de la fiesta de cumpleaños y del "incidente", habían continuado viéndose, ya fuera en la academia o en "citas" que no podían ser denominadas como tales, pues lo único que hacían era quedarse en la academia tras la hora de cierre para hablar de música y practicar. El chico aún no comprendía qué le había hecho besarla aquel día, no porque se arrepintiera (nada más lejos de la realidad); era literalmente que no sabía por qué había sentido la suficiente seguridad como para seguir su impulso. Desde entonces, no desaprovechaba ocasión para robarle un beso de despedida a Aria, aunque el hecho de que la chica nunca lo rechazara y de que eso se hubiera convertido en una costumbre no terminaba de definir verdaderamente en qué se estaban metiendo. ¿Una relación? ¿Amigos con un cariño especial? ¿Prácticas para el futuro?

- Lo siento…- murmuró ella, aún gimoteando, mientras se frotaba los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en ellos.

- ¿Me vas a contar ahora qué ha pasado?- insistió una vez más él, tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarle.

- Que me gusta la física clásica, eso es lo que ha pasado.- se levantó y fue a sentarse delante del fuego, frotándose las manos y haciéndose un ovillo bajo la enorme camiseta.

Por unos instantes, Misha no reaccionó de ninguna manera: su mente trabajaba arduamente por buscarle un sentido a lo que la chica acababa de decirle.

- ¿Qué?- finalmente consiguió hablar, mirándola desde su posición con una mueca de profunda confusión.

- Esa es la versión resumida de la historia.

- Y tan resumida…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente la versión detallada de la historia?- el dolor de su voz parecía haber sido sustituido por rabia.

- Si eso hace que entienda algo…- se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la chica.

- A ver…- la chica se giró para mirarlo.- Hace unos 6 meses mi profesor de física de la escuela me sugirió que enviara uno de mis trabajos a un viejo colega suyo, que es profesor en el IEFAN, para que me dijera si…

- ¿Qué es el IEFAN ése?- interrumpió el chico, haciendo que Aria pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- Instituto de Estudios Físicos del Archipiélago Nexo. Me dijo que le mandara uno de mis trabajos para que me hablara de mis posibilidades en el futuro. Desde que era niña siempre me he sentido muy atraída por ese mundo, por poder explicar todo lo que nos rodea.- su rostro se ensombreció.- Pero mi madre piensa que la física es algo para hombres. Bueno, ella piensa que básicamente cualquier trabajo mental o físico es para hombres, y que las mujeres solo tenemos que ser bonitas y femeninas. Por eso, mandé el trabajo sin decirle nada. No porque tuviera planeado ir, pues nunca he estado fuera de esta isla, y no creo estar hecha para el "mundo exterior".- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.- Pero me hacía ilusión saber si soy buena de verdad en lo que más me gusta.

El caso es que hoy, al llegar a casa de la escuela, Nana me ha dicho que mi madre quería hablar conmigo en su estudio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que mandé mi trabajo que no se me pasó por la cabeza ni un instante que hubiera podido llegar la respuesta; ya me había hecho a la idea de que la física no podía ser más que una afición. Cuando entré en el estudio, mi madre tenía la carta en la mano. Yo seguí sin caer en que podía ser la respuesta del IEFAN, pensé que sería la carta de algún familiar. Por la cara que tenía mi madre, tenía que ser alguna mala noticia: alguien que estuviera enfermo, o muerto. –la muchacha se estremeció visiblemente, ya fuera por el frío o por el recuerdo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, madre?- preguntó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Cantata se acercó a su hija, mirándola seriamente mientras su mano encerraba arrugaba el papel.

El primer golpe la tomó de improviso; pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y de que sintiera el dolor extenderse por su mejilla izquierda, ardiente. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas incrédulas: ¿acababa de abofetearla?

- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? – siseó su madre, lanzándole el papel a la cara casi con desprecio.

Aria se agachó a recogerlo del suelo, aún con la mano en la enrojecida mejilla, sin acabar de asimilar lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando vio el sello del IEFAN en el encabezado de la carta. Su corazón comenzó entonces a desbocarse, empezando a darse cuenta de la situación mientras leía lo más rápido posible ante la tensa y oscura mirada de Cantata: "increíble", "conceder", "beca", "estudios", "enhorabuena" y "Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas" fueron las únicas cosas que Aria tuvo que leer para captar el mensaje que transmitía la arrugada misiva. Tragó saliva, alzando la mirada hacia su madre sin saber por dónde empezar.

- Madre, yo…

- ¿En qué momento pensaste que podías conseguir algo con eso? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?- bramó Cantata, sin dejarla hablar, acercándose a ella y tratando de golpearla nuevamente.- ¿Qué pensará el pueblo si se entera de que quieres hacer un trabajo de hombre?

- ¡Pero madre!- replicó Aria, tratando de zafarse del agarre furioso de aquellas manos.- ¡Sólo quería intentarlo! ¡No esperaba que me ofrecieran algo así! ¡Yo no…!

- ¡Por mi como si te ofrecen la luna!- la interrumpió, agarrándola por los brazos y zarandeándola.- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a estudiar algo así! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas! ¡De ahora en adelante sólo te dedicarás a la Academia!

- ¡Suéltame!- replicó la muchacha, tratando de escapar. La mano derecha de Cantata impactó nuevamente contra el rostro de su hija, que sintió el sabor de la sangre invadiendo su boca.

Por unos instantes todo se detuvo: Cantata miraba casi aterrorizada lo que le había hecho a su propia hija, mientras esta tenía el rostro oculto por su cabello.

- Aria, cariño, lo…- comenzó a disculparse la madre, acercándose a la chica.

- No me toques.- musitó con un hilo de voz Aria, mirándola con ojos incrédulos y heridos.- No vuelvas a tocarme.

Sentía una nueva resolución vibrar en su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar con paso decidido, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su madre, que le ordenaba que regresara inmediatamente. Pasó por delante de Nana sin verla, asustando a la pobre mujer, que la llamó con un hilo de voz; también la ignoró. Sin mirar atrás, salió al exterior lluvioso y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: me estoy imaginando un montón de caras de "¿Esto qué cojones es?", "¿Que tiene esto que ver con la historia?", "ME ABUUURROOOOO" y "¿Física clásica? ¿En serio?". Sólo diré que me encanta cuando yo sé el porqué de las cosas y el resto del universo no *MUAHAHAHAHAHA* <strong>

**El próximo capítulo SÍ será de los importantes *AAALELUUYA, AAALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALEELUYAA*. No voy a prometer nada, pero quiero intentar subirlo este finde (todo depende de como andemos de trabajo en la uni y tal). Besitos, pavipollos!**


	10. Crimson

**¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Al fin he cumplido mi palabra! Tal como os dije en el último capítulo, aquí tenéis otro más. **

**A los que no habíais leído la historia antes de mi maravilloso cruce de cables: ¡Espero que os guste! **

**A los que llegasteis a leer la historia antes de mi maravilloso cruce de cables: ¡Espero que los cambios no hagan que os guste menos que antes!**

**Así pues... ¡Espero que os guste! (AVISO: creo que me ha quedado un pelín largo. Casi nada).**

* * *

><p>Mister Racc-oon no era un simple y honrado hombre de negocios. De haberlo sido, no habría llegado tan lejos, ni tendría que sobornar a algunos importantes altos cargos de la Armada para que le dejaran hacer lo que quisiese. Era un hombre alto, más gordo que fornido, que en algún momento de su vida tal vez fuera de la talla de Franky.<p>

Tenía tatuado un antifaz negro alrededor de los ojos que, junto con su cabello gris y blanco perfectamente acicalado, hacían que su rostro encajara perfectamente con el significado de su nombre. Iba vestido elegantemente con un frac negro, camisa blanca y pajarita roja, además de un bastón tallado de ébano y oro, y un alto sombrero de copa negro con una cinta blanca y un par de orejas estrambóticamente colocadas a cada lado.

- Pero… ¡qué manera de hospedar a nuestros huéspedes es esta!- exclamó, mesándose la barba gris con su peculiar y astuta sonrisa pintada en los labios.- Por favor, seguidme. Os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones, camaradas.

- ¿Habitaciones?- murmuró Zoro al oído de Luffy, que le respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos, chicos!- exclamó con alegría el alocado capitán.

Siguiendo a Racc-oon, salieron de la sala, adentrándose en un pasillo metálico hasta llegar a un enorme y lujoso ascensor, tan grande que entraron todos y hubieran podido entrar más.

- Entonces… ¿Crimson, ha dicho?- preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

- Así es, encanto. ¡Crimson! Lo que habéis visto hasta ahora no es más que la zona de control. Ahora empieza lo bueno.- sonrió su anfitrión, al tiempo que el ascenso del elevador se detenía y sus puertas se abrían tras el sonido de una campanilla.

No estaban preparados para aquello.

- ¿Esto… esto es…?- comenzó Brook, con creciente asombro.

- Esta es la parte del casino, sí señor.

La algarabía jubilosa de la sala no reparó en ellos. El enorme casino tenía un enmoquetado rojo granate impoluto, y un millón de columnas de mármol se extendían a lo largo y ancho del lugar, sosteniendo la enorme cúpula de cristal y oro que dejaba ver un cielo infinitamente azul al otro lado. Al fondo de la sala, justo en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraban ellos, se hallaba una enorme escalinata, también con moqueta granate y barandillas doradas de extrañas y delicadas formas, que ascendían un tramo antes de crear un enorme rellano desde el que reinaba la sala un gigantesco retrato de Racc-oon rodeado de oro y bellas mujeres, para luego dividirse en dos escalinatas, una a cada lado, que ascendían a la segunda planta del edificio.

Todo allí era opulencia y lujo. Los hombres vestían con traje de chaqueta, esmoquin o frac, mientras las mujeres llevaban los vestidos más finos y preciosos que ninguno de los miembros de la banda de Sombrero de Paja hubiera visto jamás.

Siguieron a Racc-oon a través del gentío que se volvía para saludarlo, a lo que el respondía con un carisma que parecía natural pero de una manera extraña, casi como si todo fuera una treta, una obra de teatro en la que todos tenían un papel muy bien ensayado. Zoro miraba con desconfianza en todas direcciones, tratando de averiguar qué era aquello que le parecía tan extraño de aquel lugar. No tardó en hacerse la luz.

- ¿No son la mayoría de estos hombres… esto… piratas? - murmuró, acercándose al caballero para hacerse oír

- ¡Oh, sí! Nuestra isla esta abierta a cualquiera que desee divertirse. La gran mayoría de estos lobos de mar decidieron que Grand Line era demasiado para ellos, por lo que decidieron venir aquí a incrementar sus botines de manera menos… recriminable e ilegal, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Ya veo…- replicó el peliverde, regresando a su lugar a la derecha de Luffy.

Ascendieron la enorme escalinata, subiendo el segundo tramo por el lado derecho, hasta llegar a una segunda planta totalmente aislada del sonido del escandaloso gentío que acababan de ver.

- Oye, viejo, ¿y nuestro barco?- preguntó Franky, preocupado por su adorada nave.

- ¡Oh, compañero, no tenéis de qué preocuparos!- sonrió Racc-oon, mirándolo por encima del hombro.- Nuestros mejores carpinteros se están encargando en este preciso momento de arreglarlo.

- ¿Arreglarlo?- exclamó el cyborg, aún más preocupado.

- ¡Calma, calma!- rió su anfitrión, poniéndose a su altura y dando unas palmadas conciliadoras en la enorme espalda del peliazul.- Todo fue por culpa de esa maldita niebla.- explicó, sin cesar de caminar.- Nuestra isla solía sufrir muchos ataques de Reyes Marinos, sobre todo aprovechando los bancos de niebla, así que ideamos un sistema de repulsión acústica para mantenerlos alejados. Cuando disminuye la visibilidad, aumentamos la potencia para asegurarnos de no sufrir un ataque sorpresa. Lo malo es que demasiada potencia parece ser capaz de causar daños en humanos.- volvió a reír.- ¡Por ello casi debo daros las gracias! ¡Si no llegamos a ver como perdíais el conocimiento, hubiéramos seguido usando el repelente a esa escala!

- ¡De nada, hombre!- soltó irónicamente Usopp, algo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que perdiéramos el conocimiento?- quiso saber Sanji, que había encendido ya su segunda colilla desde que despertaran.

- Vuestro barco chocó contra uno de los acantilados, por suerte lo suficientemente cerca de una de las torres de vigilancia. Enseguida os trajimos a tierra y llevamos vuestro barco al astillero principal. En cuanto me informen del tiempo que se tardará en acabar con los arreglos, os informaré.- entraron en un ascensor igual al primero y comenzaron nuevamente su ascenso.- Por cierto, mis chicos me han dicho que la maquinaria de vuestra nave es de lo mejorcito que han visto.

- Por supuesto.- dijo orgulloso Franky, adoptando una de sus poses chulescas.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un pasillo casi más lujoso que los anteriores.

- Ya hemos llegado.- sonrió el anfitrión, abriendo un lateral de su chaqueta y sacando 3 llaves.

Avanzaron un poco por el pasillo, parando delante de una puerta.

- Esta ala del hotel será exclusivamente para vosotros el tiempo que dure vuestra estancia. La suite Rey del Mar para la señorita.- le cedió con delicadeza la llave a Nico Robin.- Esperó que lo encuentre todo a su gusto. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de dejarle algunos detalles que esperamos sean de su agrado.

- Muy amable.- sonrió la mujer, abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Robin-chwan! ¿Quieres que me quede contigo para que no estés sola?- dijo el cocinero, casi revoloteando tras ella.

- Tú quieto donde pueda verte, bastardo.- soltó Franky, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y tirando de él para evitar que siguiera a la arqueóloga.

- Hasta luego, chicos.- se despidió la morena cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Cyborg.

- Bien, ahora tenemos dos Suites Imperiales con 4 habitaciones cada una, así que si decidís como os vais a dividir os dejaré en paz para que os relajéis.- sonrió Racc-oon, con una llave en cada mano.

Luffy, Ussopp y Chopper se miraron rápidamente con una sonrisa, dejando claro que ellos debían ir juntos sí o sí. Sanji y Zoro se miraron.

- Yo voy con ellos.- dijo el espadachín con indiferencia, acercándose a los tres miembros más jóvenes.

Sanji no tenía paciencia cuando aquellos tres se juntaban y empezaban a hacer de las suyas, y debía admitir que a Zoro le respetaban algo más que a él. No mucho más, pero sí algo. Tampoco podían ponerlos bajo el cuidado de Franky o de Brook, porque sería dejarlos a su libre albedrío.

- Pues si ya está decidido, aquí tenéis las llaves.- resolvió su extravagante anfitrión, dándole una llave a Zoro y otra a Sanji mientras llegaban al final del pasillo, donde se encontraban las puertas de ambas Suites, una frente a la otra.- El servicio de habitaciones subirá enseguida para daros algunos detalles que espero que os gusten, cortesía de la casa. Tenéis un den den mushi en cada habitación, no dudéis en usarlo si necesitáis cualquier cosa. Y creo que ya está… Espero veros en la cena, camaradas.

Con una leve reverencia se disponía a marchar, pero Zoro lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cuánto se supone que nos va a costar todo esto?- inquirió, pensando como siempre con la cabeza fría.

- ¡Ni un solo berrie, compañero! ¿Cómo iba a obligaros a pagar algo cuando es casi culpa mía que estéis aquí? Mientras estéis aquí, sois mis invitados especiales.- Los rostros de todo el grupo se iluminaron con alegría

- Mmm…- murmuró el espadachín con el ceño aún fruncido.- ¿Y mis espadas?

- ¡Oh, no os lo había dicho! Como muy bien viste antes, aquí todos son piratas o bandidos así que, para evitarnos problemas que inviten a los marines a husmear por aquí, las armas están totalmente vedadas. Tienen que quedarse obligatoriamente en los barcos, así que las vuestras deben estar en vuestra nave.

Zoro se sintió algo más tranquilo: aunque no se sentía cómodo sin sus espadas, aquel tipo parecía sincero, y no parecía querer estafarlos o entregarlos a la marina. Yna vez eliminada esa preocupación, su cabeza quedaba lo suficientemente libre como para volver a darle vueltas a la metedura de pata que había cometido con Nami. Genial.

Tras una breve despedida, en la que se dedicaron básicamente a agradecer con profusión su hospitalidad a Mr. Racc-oon, entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, debían seguir inconscientes en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny. Tras un instante de parálisis ante la imagen que aparecía ante sus ojos, Luffy, Ussopp y Chopper, entraron corriendo entre gritos de júbilo y asombro en la estancia, mientras Zoro sonreía al cerrar la puerta. Tal vez al grupo no le viniera del todo mal unas pequeñas vacaciones y algo de tranquilidad.

La "habitación"-que era más bien un piso increíblemente lujoso- constaba de un hall de entrada, que se expandía tras un arco de madera en una gran estancia con una enorme vidriera que asomaba justo sobre la gran cúpula del casino. Allí había unos sillones de aspecto muy cómodo, una mesa de café, algunas estanterías con libros, una enorme chimenea y una barra, además de un suelo cubierto de alfombras persas de los más intrincados y lujosos diseños. La chimenea se encendió automáticamente al paso Luffy ante ella, sorprendiéndolo de manera tal que trastabilló y cayó de espaldas sobre uno de los sillones.

- Si algún día me caso, será con este sofá.- rió, mientras Ussopp probaba el otro.

- ¡Eh, hazme un hueco!- gritó el reno, saltando al asiento.

Mientras, Zoro seguía paseándose por aquella habitación. Las cuatro habitaciones eran independientes, dos a cada lado del salón, y cada una parecía decorada en relación con uno de los cuatro elementos principales: en una, los muebles parecían acerados y el suelo parecía de cristal sobre un cambiante magma, además de que la decoración era básicamente roja y anaranjada; a la derecha de esta, había una habitación básicamente blanca, con grandes detalles de cristal (incluyendo la mayoría de los muebles) y una cama que parecía flotar en el aire.

Al otro lado del salón, frente a la habitación de fuego, la estancia tenía un suelo de cristal bajo el que había agua que, gracias a unos pequeños focos, se reflejaba en el techo; reinaba el color azul, además de que la estructura de la cama parecía un acuario enorme. La habitación restante estaba dominada por el verde, con una moqueta que imitaba a la perfección hierba tierna –un momento… ¡Era hierba de verdad!-, muebles que parecían hechos de raíces enredadas formando bellas formas y una cama sobre la que caía desde el techo una especie de dosel de ramas de sauce llorón. ¡Y cada una con su propio baño! ¿Era o no era un sueño?

Aún no habían terminado de asumir aquello, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta diciendo "Servicio de habitaciones". Zoro, que era el único que aún estaba en pie, abrió, dejando pasar a una pareja de mujeres algo mayores y muy bajitas, que le hicieron una breve reverencia antes de adentrarse en la suite arrastrando un carrito plateado cargado de paquetes blancos de distintos tamaños. Los piratas los siguieron con la mirada, confusos ante la actividad silenciosa de aquellas señoras, que entraban y salían de cada una de las habitaciones actuando como si ellos no estuvieran allí. Una vez el carrito estuvo vacío, se encaminaron de espaldas hacia la puerta, sin dejar de hacerles reverencias, pero sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez solos de nuevo, los cuatro jóvenes se miraron extrañados. El espadachín entró en la habitación del agua mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a empellones a las otras habitaciones.

- Esto tiene tu nombre, Usopp.- dijo el pequeño reno, saliendo de la habitación del Aire y lanzándole un paquete blanco al tirador.

- ¡Pues esto tiene el tuyo, Chopper!- exclamó el capitán desde el umbral de la de la Tierra, lanzándole con excesiva fuerza otro paquete y golpeando con él la cabeza de su compañero, que cayó al suelo con un quejido.

- El de esta habitación tiene tu nombre, Luffy…- dijo Usopp señalando la habitación del Fuego, de la que acababa de salir, al tiempo que abría distraídamente su paquete.- Wow…

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- instó un emocionado Luffy, comenzando a rasgar el papel del suyo sin delicadeza alguna.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con cierta desilusión, extrayendo el contenido y lanzando el envoltorio al suelo.

- ¡Son trajes! ¡De etiqueta!- exclamó Usopp, emocionado.

- Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca.- dijo el pequeño reno, olisqueando la tela del suyo.

- Mr Racc-oon se acaba de ganar mi amistad para siempre.- rió el nariz larga.- ¡Vamos a probárnoslos!

Cada uno entró en la habitación donde habían encontrado el paquete que llevaba su nombre, y se pusieron aquellos increíbles trajes.

Zoro se miró al espejo. Se veía realmente raro, sin su ropa normal de cada día. Su traje era negro, al igual que el corbatín, y la camisa era ajustada y gris. La ropa le quedaba como hecha a medida, lo cual le parecía increíble. La chaqueta se ajustaba a su torso, marcando aún más su fuerte y ancha espalda.

- ¡Zoro!- llamó el capitán desde el salón.

El peliverde salió de su habitación, y se encontró a sus nakamas en la sala, totalmente distintos a lo acostumbrado. Ussopp, que estaba practicando poses delante de uno de los espejos del salón, llevaba una chaqueta de traje de color verde oscuro, con camisa blanca sin corbata y pantalón beige. Luffy, que parecía mucho mayor con aquella ropa, vestía un pantalón de pinzas gris oscuro con una cazadora de cuero negra (bastante formal para ser una cazadora de cuero) y camisa blanca, llevando en la mano su sempiterno sombrero de paja. ¡Y llevaba zapatos de verdad! Sin embargo, el que más destacaba era el muchacho que se miraba incrédulo en uno de los espejos de la sala.

- ¿Ch-chopper?- preguntó anonadado Zoro, haciendo que el "reno" se volviera hacia él.

- ¡Me han hecho una rumble ball de human point!- el muchacho sonreía con viveza.- ¿Qué tal estoy?

La forma humana de Chopper era realmente humana: tenía el aspecto de un muchacho de unos 17 años, delgado pero fuerte, algo parecido a Luffy en sus primeros años, con el cabello del color de su pelaje animal cayéndolo sobre los ojos castaños, y la piel morena. Lo único que quedaba de su forma animal eran las orejas que le sobresalían del cabello.

- Es increíble… - musitó el peliverde, acercándose para verle más de cerca.

Él no llevaba traje. En su lugar, vestía un pantalón negro bastante ajustado con una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris oscuro desabrochado.

- No sé cómo aguantáis esto.- se quejó, señalando los zapatos.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dijo Luffy, desplomándose en uno de los sofás y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, y nada más abrirla traspasaron el umbral Sanji, Franky y Brook, vestidos del mismo modo que sus camaradas.

- ¡Bajemos a echar un vistazo! Hay muchas mujeres…- animó Sanji casi babeando ante ese pensamiento, tras unos primeros momentos de asombro ante el nuevo estado del ex-reno.

Salieron todos de la habitación, en busca de Robin, que ya estaba lista cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Llevaba un increíble vestido púrpura oscuro, con cuello barco y un enorme escote en la espalda, y un largo que no bajaba de la rodilla, hechos que hicieron las delicias de Sanji-y de algún otro miembro de la tripulación-, que se pegó a ella durante todo el trayecto hasta el casino.

Ya en la enorme estancia de juegos, el cocinero y la arqueóloga fueron directos a las mesas de póker, mientras Ussop, Chopper y Luffy iban directos a las tragaperras y Brook se dirigía junto a Franky a la barra. Por su lado, Zoro decidió ir a dar un paseo sólo, para investigar un poco. Y como siempre que iba solo, se perdió. Sin saber cómo, se encontró fuera del casino, en medio de un gentío que reía y hablaba a gritos en una calle comercial y llena de carteles luminosos.

Llevaba ya caminando alrededor de una hora, cuando vio un bar que llamó realmente su atención, sin entender él por qué. Entró en él, y descubrió que no era un simple bar: era una especie de teatro burlesco moderno, oscuro, en el que un grupo de chicas bailaban al ritmo de una pequeña banda de jazz situada en una esquina del recinto.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó, pidiendo que le sirvieran algo de beber.

- Y ahora, damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a… ¡Linette y sus preciosas bailarinas!- anunció el presentador del espectáculo, antes de bajarse del escenario.

La audiencia enloqueció, haciendo que Zoro volviera su atención de la copa al escenario. Las luces se apagaron, quedando solo encendidas las dirigidas al escenario, donde un nuevo grupo de mujeres vestidas con corsettes dorados con encaje negro y antifaz también de encaje se preparaban para comenzar una nueva actuación. Y en el centro, una mujer con un traje más elaborado que el de sus acompañantes, con un micrófono en la mano, comenzó a cantar. Zoro tragó saliva.

A moment of madness  
>It's happened before<br>It could turn into sadness or a civil war  
>You've got me changing all I ever thought<p>

When you first got so mad lost your rag  
>Trying to save some trees<br>Angry cries, saw your thighs  
>And I fell to my knees<br>Oh my God what is this?  
>It's a moment of madness<p>

When we drank too much beer  
>Lost our fear<br>Our defences were down  
>you got up tried your luck<br>Bought a dubious round  
>It can be hard to resist<br>It's a moment of madness

A promise of passion  
>A trailer of sin<br>A smiling assassin  
>The demon within<p>

Endorphins are raging  
>Resistance is thin<p>

And you're blowing my mind  
>'Cause I find that your theories of life<br>Are insane, feed my brain  
>I could listen all night<br>I can't leave till we kiss  
>It's a moment of madness<p>

And I just wanna stare at your hair  
>And imagine you opening your door<br>In your drawer there's some leather in there  
>I refuse, you persist<br>It's a moment of madness

You know I'm not asking a lot  
>Only your life<br>I don't want to get what I want

But I'm willing to try  
>And I'm gonna ask you to stop<p>

But I'm full of lies

When you first got so mad lost your rag  
>Trying to save some trees<br>Angry cries, saw your thighs  
>And I fell to my knees<br>Oh my God what is it?  
>It's a moment of madness<p>

And I just wanna stare at your hair  
>And imagine you opening you door<br>In your drawer there's some leather in there  
>I refuse you persist<br>It's a moment of madness.

(Katie Melua, _A Moment of Madness)_

Cuando la canción terminó, y con un chasquido se apagaron las luces del escenario dejándolo todo a oscuras unos instantes, el público se levantó de las sillas y comenzó a ovacionar a la cantante y a las bailarinas. Un foco iluminó nuevamente al grupo que se encontraba sobre el escenario, que comenzó a agradecer el aplauso, sobre todo la cantante a la que Zoro no dejaba de mirar.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se quedó paralizada, y dándole la respuesta que había esperado durante toda la canción.

- ¿N-nami?- musitó desde la barra, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

La chica pudo leer los labios del pirata. Tragó saliva, indecisa, antes de decantarse por la que le pareció la mejor opción: salir corriendo.


	11. Kravocov

Aria había vuelto su mirada al fuego, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo mental y casi físico por no echarse de nuevo a llorar. Mientras, Misha continuaba mirándola al tiempo que trataba de asimilar aquella historia. Jamás se hubiera esperado una reacción tan violenta de la madre de la muchacha, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de que su marido y antiguo señor de aquella pequeña ciudad había fallecido varios años atrás, a ella se la seguía conociendo como "la Dama" y se le seguía procesando un respeto propio de un alto cargo político. Lo único que había oído sobre ella en las calles eran halagos sobre su elegancia, su bondad y su saber estar, y a él mismo le había causado una muy buena impresión desde un primer momento.

- ¿Por qué no le explicas que no pensabas hacerlo, que solo lo mandaste para olvidarte de una vez del tema? Si quieres puedo acompañarte y…

- ¡No!- lo cortó la chica, ocultando ahora el rostro entre sus rodillas.- No… Ya no… Ahora… No sé qué hacer.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ir?- el corazón de Misha se aceleró: nunca había oído hablar del archipiélago Nexo, y eso parecía señalar que no estaba precisamente cerca de allí.

- ¡Claro que quiero ir!- gimió la chica, levantando al fin el rostro.- Pero tengo miedo. Nunca he estado fuera de esta isla, ni sola, y mucho menos ambas cosas a la vez. Pero no quiero renunciar a esto. Y no quiero volver a ver a mi madre.- añadió casi para sí misma, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

El muchacho sentía el corazón martilleando contra sus sienes, el estómago algo revuelto y un asfixiante nudo en la garganta. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo. Aunque le explotara la cabeza. Aunque le rompiera el corazón.

- Yo tampoco había estado nunca fuera de mi isla, ni solo. Pero aquí estoy. Y estoy agradecido de haber tomado el riesgo.- apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de la chica con ternura.- Si hay algo por lo que vale la pena aceptar desafíos, es sin duda por los sueños. Así que dime…- tomó rostro entre ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.- ¿Es tu sueño?

A la chica se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no dudó un instante en asentir en silencio. Misha tragó saliva, para luego besarla casi con rabia. No quería que se fuera, no quería tener que decirle adiós. Pero sentía que debía impulsarla a seguir adelante con aquello, aunque al final pudiera ser el mayor error que cometiera en su vida.

Aria no tardó en reaccionar a aquel beso. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de aquella tarde fueron quedando a un lado.

Acababa de amanecer, y Misha ya estaba vestido y preparado para hacer lo que creía que debía hacer. Se volvió hacia la cama para ver la espalda de Aria en la penumbra. La espalda desnuda de Aria, convendría añadir. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hicieron que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, a pesar de que un sentimiento agridulce continuaba atenazando su interior. Recogió el montón de partituras y las guardó en su carpeta: la chica tenía un sueño tan profundo que le había permitido terminar con sus correcciones sin temor a despertarla. A pesar de no haber dormido lo más mínimo se sentía lleno de energía. ¿Sería aquello un efecto secundario de… bueno, de "eso"? Ni idea.

Cuando Aria despertó, el sol ya comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza. Se irguió en la cama y de pronto se dio cuenta de su desnudez y recordó la noche anterior; podía sentir como se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo, al tiempo que se tapaba instintivamente con las mantas. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la casa.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, recogiendo la ropa que Misha le había prestado la tarde anterior y poniéndosela; al acercarse al piano, encontró una nota del chico: _"Volveré enseguida. Estás en tu casa"._ No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mala caligrafía del joven. Volvió a dejar el papel donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina. Aunque no tenía hambre, se obligó a sí misma a coger una manzana de la encimera. El obligarse a comer era algo que ya tenía por costumbre, pues literalmente nunca tenía hambre, o por lo menos no recordaba la última vez que la había sentido. De igual forma, tampoco recordaba haberse sentido llena.

Se sentó en el pequeño y viejo sofá, sin saber qué hacer, mientras se comía la manzana. Y cuando la terminó, tras unos minutos de búsqueda exhaustiva de la papelera, volvió a encontrase sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada y preguntándose cuánto tardaría Misha en volver. Tras casi una hora de espera, entró en el baño para comprobar si su ropa estaba seca; unos instantes después, oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse y luego cerrarse, así que se asomó al umbral del baño.

- ¡Oh, ya estás despierta!- sonrió Misha, dejando tres maletas muy familiares para ella en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Aria, acercándose.

El chico rió entre dientes, recordándole una vez más a un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada.

- Son tus cosas. Me he colado en tu casa después de asegurarme de que tu madre había salido. Por eso he tardado tanto. Hay que ver lo presumida que es la Dama.

- ¿Qué te has colado en mi casa?- exclamó incrédula la chica.- ¿Estás loco? Si mi madre llega a pillarte, o algún vecino te ve…

- Pero no ha pasado nada, ¿no?- rió, pellizcándole la mejilla que no estaba amoratada. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.- Por cierto…-rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.- ¿Esto es tuyo?

- ¡Mi cuaderno!- Aria lo tomó en sus manos casi con devoción.

- He echado un vistazo y no he entendido nada, así que supuse que era física.- sonrió él, sintiéndose contento por haberla alegrado.

La muchacha rió, sentándose nuevamente en el raído sofá y ojeando con ilusión las últimas páginas de su cuaderno.

- Hace bastante tiempo que no escribo nada. – murmuró al llegar a la última página. Misha se sentó a su lado, mirando de reojo todos aquellos garabatos incomprensibles para él.- Mi madre me ha tenido demasiado ocupada con la academia.

- Pues eso se acabó.- sentenció con seriedad Misha, con la mirada clavada ahora en el vaso de agua que sostenía entre sus manos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

El pelinegro se irguió, mirándola al fin.

- Esta mañana, antes de ir a tu casa, he pasado un momento por tu escuela.

- ¿Qué? – susurró con voz ronca la chica, confusa.

- Y luego me he dado cuenta de que no sé quién es tu profesor de física, así que he escrito una nota y le he pedido a la mujer de administración que se la haga llegar.

- ¿Al profesor Kravomov? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Le he invitado a venir aquí cuando acabe sus clases de la mañana. Y también le he dicho que ya ha llegado la respuesta del IFEAN…

- IEFAN.- corrigió Aria con un hilo de voz, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- Lo que sea. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que venga y podremos…

- Espera, espera.- le cortó la morena.- ¿Cómo era la mujer a la que le diste la nota?

- Pues, no sé… Era vieja. Gorda. Bastante baja. Parecía una bruja.

- Oh, bien… Entonces el profesor no vendrá.- repuso la chica, recostándose contra el respaldo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué no va a venir!? ¡Le he puesto la dirección bien, estoy seguro!

- La señora a la que le diste la nota es Justyna, la antigua secretaria. Lleva sin trabajar en la escuela al menos 9 años, pero sigue yendo todos los días. No está muy bien de la cabeza, que digamos. Ya sabes, la edad…

- Entonces, ¿¡qué vamos a hacer!?

- ¿Pero qué quieres hacer? No hay que hacer nada.

- ¡Claro que hay que hacer algo!- Misha se puso en pie, llevando el vaso al fregadero.

- ¿Algo sobre qué?

- ¡Sobre ti!

- ¿De qué hablas?- la chica abrió los ojos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que puedas salir de la isla sin que tu madre se entrometa.- explicó el muchacho, como si fuera obvio.

Aria se quedó boquiabierta ante la respuesta del chico. ¿Salir de la isla? ¿Dejar atrás todo lo que conocía para intentar cumplir su sueño? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por algo en lo que no estaba segura?

- Estás loco…- murmuró.

- No.- Misha volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomando sus manos.- La loca eres tú si de verdad piensas desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Así que puedes decir lo que quieras, pero vamos a ir a ver a Kokravoc…

- Kravocov.- corrigió casi inconscientemente la muchacha, sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad.

- Lo que sea. Vamos a ir a verlo y te ayudará. Y no quiero ni que se te pase por la cabeza la idea de quedarte en este pueblucho.- sentenció Misha, dando por terminada la conversación y levantándose.- Y ahora, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar algo para…?

Antes de que terminara la frase, Aria consiguió salir de su estado de shock. Tiró de su camisa, obligándolo a quedar a su altura, y devoró los labios del atónito muchacho con una fiereza que incluso a ella le era desconocida.

Amparándose en la oscuridad de la noche, Aria guió a hurtadillas a Misha hasta la casa de su profesor. Era una vivienda más bien humilde, muy parecida a la del Maestro; las luces estaban apagadas y las puertas cerradas, pero tras tantas ocasiones de mentir a su madre para encontrarse con el profesor Kravocov para desarrollar algún nuevo teorema en lugar de asistir a la Academia, la chica sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar la llave oculta de repuesto: pegada al fondo del buzón.

Entraron con sigilo en la casa, asegurándose de que nadie los había visto, y una vez la puerta quedó nuevamente cerrada, Aria encendió la luz de la habitación que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor, sala de estar y estudio, para luego dirigirse a una de las dos puertas que había al final de la estancia y que conectaba con la habitación del profesor.

- Profesor, despierte.- murmuró Aria al tiempo que abría la puerta del dormitorio. La luz que entró repentinamente desde el salón dio de lleno en la cara del pobre hombre, que dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Aria?- dijo con voz ronca, incorporándose y estirando su ajada espalda.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada grave, pero mi acompañante insiste en que debo hablar con usted al respecto.- suspiró ella, ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Acompañante?- murmuró Kravocov, saliendo de la habitación del brazo de la chica, arrastrando los pies.

- Sentimos haberte despertado, viejo… Profesor.- se corrigió Misha, ante la mirada de advertencia de su amiga.- Mi nombre…

- Sé quien eres, jovencito. El sobrino del Maestro.- aquello salió de sus labios cargado de algo que sonaba a desprecio.- Si no fuera por tu tío, la ciencia tendría el respeto que merece en este maldito pueblo…

- Siéntese, profesor.- interrumpió Aria acercando al anciano a una de las butacas, tratando de cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quiere agua?

- No, hija, estoy bien.- sonrió el viejo profesor, llenándose su rostro de profundas arrugas.- Cuéntame, ¿de qué tienes que hablarme?

La chica suspiró, sentándose en la otra butaca.

- Su amigo del IEFAN ha respondido, y me ha ofrecido una plaza para que continúe mis estudios allí.- explicó, sin levantar la mirada de sus manos.

- Y a tu madre no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, ¿es eso?

- ¿Cómo lo has…?- murmuró sorprendido Misha, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento de Aria.

- Muy fácil.- cortó nuevamente el anciano, esta vez de manera más afable.- El maquillaje no es tu punto fuerte, hija mía.

Aria agachó aún más la cabeza, avergonzada, a punto de echarse a llorar. Había tratado de ocultar la marca morada de su mejilla izquierda y la de su labio roto con el maquillaje que había encontrado entre todas las cosas que Misha había sacado a escondidas de su casa, pero no había conseguido que pasaran desapercibidas ante la aguda mirada del profesor.

- Además, la Dama ha pasado hoy por la escuela preguntando por ti. A estas alturas, ya casi todo el pueblo debe saber que has "desaparecido".

- Tal vez lo mejor sería que regresara a casa…- murmuró, aún con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- intervino Misha, asombrando al profesor.- Viejo, tienes que ayudarme a convencerla de que debe ir al IFAEN.

- IEFAN.- corrigieron la chica y el anciano al unísono.

- Ya, ya, lo que sea.- dando la vuelta alrededor de la butaca de la chica, el joven se acuclilló ante ella, tratando de ver su cara.- Aria, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No porque tengas miedo de estar sola, o lejos, o sola y lejos…

Kravocov observó la escena, sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho. Siendo sobrino de quien era, había esperado que tratara de convencer a Aria de que debía quedarse y continuar con la música: la muchacha era una de las estudiantes más avanzadas de la Academia, razón de sobra para que el Maestro tratara de evitar por cualquier medio que abandonara su equipo.

- Ayúdame un poco, viejo.- dijo Misha mirándolo por encima del hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Jovencito, te aseguro que no hay nada que yo pueda o deba hacer.- replicó, poniéndose en pie y estirando la espalda.- La decisión final está solamente en manos de Aria, y nosotros debemos quedarnos al margen.

- ¡Yo no puedo quedarme al margen!- exclamó el chico, poniéndose en pie.- No quiero que cometa un error del que luego se arrepienta.- se acercó al profesor, que se había situado en la cocina, al otro lado de la sala.- Por mucho que duela…- añadió, con una voz apenas audible.

El anciano lo vio entonces todo con claridad, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse en la cara del muchacho, cuyas mejillas se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo, tal vez al darse cuenta de que aquellas últimas palabras las había dicho en voz alta. Con un suspiro, el profesor se acercó nuevamente a su pupila.

- Hija, mírame.- casi ordenó, una vez se situó ante Aria; ella levantó la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla que no tenía magullada.- No todo el mundo tiene el talento que tienes tú, y de los que tienen ese mismo talento, son muy pocos los que se encuentran como una oportunidad como esta. Si decides no aceptarla, se habrá acabado: yo ya estoy mayor, y pienso retirarme pronto, tal vez antes de que acabe el curso. Al fin y al cabo, apenas tengo 5 alumnos en mi clase, y tú eres la única que se interesa. Tendrás que obedecer a tu madre, y ser como ella siempre ha querido que seas: una señorita educada en la feminidad que dejará de cultivar su inteligencia para, algún día, casarse y darle unos nietos adorables, que crecerán con las mismas ideas con las que tuviste que crecer tú.- el anciano lanzó entonces una mirada fugaz a Misha, que tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza.

Pero si la aceptas, el mundo entero se abrirá ante ti. Saldrás de este pueblo de descerebrados, podrás dejar de fingir y ser quién eres de verdad: una chica brillante, un poco obstinada a veces, algo sarcástica otras. Sí, estarás sola y lejos de todo lo que siempre has conocido, pero nadie alcanza sus sueños sin arriesgar algo. Además, en Nexo hay muchísima gente que comparte tu pasión, gente de tu edad con la mente fresca y abierta de la juventud; no como la de este pobre viejo al que ya comienza a fallarle la sesera.- rió roncamente.- Además, siempre podrás volver. No es como si esta isla fuera a hundirse en el océano si te fueras, no seas tan egocéntrica.- esta vez fue la chica quien rió levemente.- Así que… ¿qué piensas hacer?


	12. El club de Caballeros

Zoro se apresuró a salir dando grandes zancadas del local, sin molestarse siquiera en preguntarle al camarero si tenía que pagar: se había fijado en que allí nadie pagaba sus bebidas. Tal vez, estuvieran incluidas en el precio de la estancia, quién sabe…

En el exterior, una multitud alocada caminaba en su gran mayoría en dirección a la playa, riendo y gritando. Al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de cuatro mujeres le miraron con una curiosidad que al instante se convirtió en picardía, mientras el espadachín miraba confuso a ambos lados de la calle en busca de una cabeza pelirroja entre el gentío.

- ¡Eh, cariño! ¿Quieres venir y pasarlo bien con nosotras?- preguntó la que parecía la líder, una morena de pechos enormes que movía con sensualidad las caderas mientras caminaba hacia él seguida de sus compañeras. La ropa que llevaban no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

- ¿Con todas nosotras?- matizó una rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

Las otras dos, gemelas de pelo negro y revuelto, se acercaron entre risas y agarraron cada una por un brazo a Zoro, comenzando a pasar sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen del peliverde, acercándose peligrosamente a cierta zona por debajo de la cintura. El joven tragó saliva, tratando de centrarse.

- Lo-lo siento.- se desprendió de la gemelas, que lo miraron con sorpresa.- Tengo que irme.- se volvió, y comenzó a andar lo más rápido posible hacia el casino, que brillaba al final de la larguísima calle comercial, en lo que desde allí parecía el centro de la isla.

- ¡Oooh, mirad! ¡El fortachón se nos ha puesto nervioso!- fue el último comentario que escuchó de las mujeres, acompañado por unas risas de hiena que pronto desaparecieron entre el ruido de la multitud.

Caminó pegando codazos y empujones para abrirse camino sin miramientos entre el gentío, hasta que alcanzó a ver a quien buscaba.

- ¡NAMI!- llamó, antes de apresurarse hacia ella, que estaba unos 50 metros por delante.

La pelirroja se volvió ante la llamada, para luego comenzar también a correr, huyendo de su perseguidor, que observaba atónito la situación. Avanzaron durante largos minutos entre la muchedumbre, hasta que la chica se desvió por un callejón.

Zoro la siguió, pero descubrió que no había salida, y que allí, al parecer, no había nadie más que él. La buscó con la mirada, hasta que se percató de la presencia de otro hombre, que lo superaba bastante en talla, apostado en una puerta observándole con atención.

- Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una mujer…?- su pregunta se interrumpió por la respuesta del portero, que no fue otra más que abrirle la puerta para permitirle el paso.

Zoro lo miró extrañado unos instantes pero, ante la indiferente mirada del hombre, se decidió a entrar. En el interior, la luz era tenue y de una tonalidad cálida, cambiante: rojo, naranja, amarillo… Sin embargo, había la suficiente oscuridad para que los rostros de los allí presentes quedaran bastante encubiertos.

Caminó buscando alrededor a Nami, y poco a poco se fue creando en su mente una idea de lo que realmente era aquel lugar. Sillones, luces bajas, muchas estancias distintas alrededor de una principal en la que había un escenario, tenue música que lo envolvía todo, una barra de bar… hombres rodeados de mujeres…

¿Un club de caballeros?, pensó el espadachín, sintiéndose algo incómodo, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que entraba en un lugar de ese estilo. Tragó saliva antes de acercarse a la barra a preguntarle al camarero.

- ¿Ha visto a una chica pelirroja, delgada…?

Apenas pudo terminar, porque el camarero, cuyo rostro se encontraba igual de entre las sombras que el del resto de los allí presentes, le señaló con la cabeza a la estancia situada justo a la derecha de la barra. Las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Aguantando la respiración, Zoro caminó hacia allí y entró con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz. Aquellas cortinas pesaban muchísimo más de lo que parecía, aislando el ruido del exterior del interior, que era totalmente distinto.

Aquella sala era mucho más amplia que el resto de reservados que había visto abiertos, además de algo más luminosa. Eran 4 los colores que reinaban: el negro del suelo, el blanco de las paredes y el techo, el dorado de las columnas y el rojo de las telas. Había además una fuente en el centro de la sala, de la cuál manaba algo que el espadachín reconoció como vino. Las risas llegaron hasta él, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Al otro lado de la fuente, sentados en un enorme sillón rodeado de cojines (todo esto rojo y dorado), se encontraba nada menos que Mr. Racc-oon, rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas que el peliverde había visto, todas vestidas con trajes blancos, virginales a la par que provocativos. Y todas ellas centradas en atender a aquel extraño hombre, tanto que apenas si se percataron de la presencia de Zoro. Salvo una, que trataba de pasar desapercibida, a pesar de que los ojos del chico ya se habían clavado en ella.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Tenemos visita, chicas! ¡Comportaos como es debido! ¿De acuerdo?- rió el hombre mapache. Tres de las mujeres se acercaron a Zoro, al que antes de que se diera cuenta le habían quitado la chaqueta y el corbatín, y le habían sentado en un enorme cojín rojo sangre delante de su anfitrión. –Bienvenido, compañero. ¿Me permites invitarte a una copa?

Zoro no fue capaz de responder: estaba demasiado concentrado mirando a Nami, que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Racc-oon con la cabeza gacha y notablemente sonrojada. Aún llevaba puesto el corpiño de su actuación en el otro local. El mapache se percató de la intensa mirada de Zoro hacia la pelirroja, e inmediatamente empezó a reír.

- ¿Te interesa está monada?- inquirió, agarrando a Nami por la barbilla y haciendo que le mirara.- Lamento informarte de que pertenece a mi… llamémoslo colección privada. Me encantaría prestártela, pero le tengo demasiado apego a mis juguetes.

Soltó el rostro de la muchacha, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de vergüenza. El corazón de Zoro latía con fuerza contra su pecho: ¿cómo podía aquel tipo tratarla de esa manera? No es que tú la hayas tratado mejor, ¿recuerdas? señaló una maliciosa vocecilla en su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en algo, sacarla de allí: tal vez así consiguiera dejar de sentirse como una mierda humana.

- Una auténtica pena, la verdad.- improvisó, tratando de parecer natural.- Llevo persiguiéndola desde que salí del casino. Nunca he tenido el placer de estar con una de este tipo…

- Oh, amigo.- rió Racc-oon, poniendo a su vez una posesiva mano sobre el muslo desnudo de la chica, que se estremeció visiblemente.- Te aseguro que es algo que se debe añadir a la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Las pelirrojas son tanto o más ardientes que su propio pelo.

- ¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?- insistió; sentía asco de sí mismo, pero no se le ocurría nada más que hacer.

El brillo de la avaricia cruzó los ojos negros del anfitrión.

- Bueno… negociar es otro de mis placeres.- su risa ya comenzaba a repugnar al peliverde.- Aún tengo tus katanas en mi poder: ya sabes, normas de la casa, blablabla. Si pudiera quedármelas, digamos, indefinidamente…

¿Sus katanas? ¿De verdad iba a ser capaz de entregar sus katanas por una chica a la que apenas conocía? ¿En la que no sabía si podía confiar? Su cabeza intentaba sopesar los pros y los contras a la mayor velocidad que le era posible, mientras su exterior intentaba mantener la calma. Suponiendo que fuera verdad lo que aquel tipo decía sobre que las armas estaban absolutamente prohibidas –aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de poder fiarse de él-, no tendría de que preocuparse. No había necesitado sus espadas desde que habían llegado allí. Pero aún así, dejar sus armas…

No lo pienses tanto. Se podría decir que se lo debes. Tal vez así te ahorres tener que pedirle perdón. Y siempre puedes encontrar alguna manera de recuperarlas...

- De acuerdo.- dijo él fríamente, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto.

- ¿De veras?- sonrió el hombre, excitado ante la idea.- ¡Genial, fantástico! ¡Te aseguro que ha sido una buena inversión! ¡Puedes quedártela el resto de tu estancia aquí! Eso sí, si requiero su presencia…

- Oh, no te preocupes.- Zoro intentó que su sonrisa pareciera auténtica, al tiempo que le tendía la mano. Racc-oon le dio un apretón hiperactivo.- Si la necesitas, solo házmelo saber y yo mismo me encargaré de hacértela llegar.

- Fantástico, fantástico.- aquel tipo se volvió hacia Nami y la besó con fiereza, quedándose ella muy quieta e inexpresiva en el acto.- Adiós muñeca, no eches mucho de menos a papá y pórtate bien, ¿vale?

- Sí, papá.- respondió ella, y la palabra "papá" salió de sus labios cargada de odio y asco.

Nami se puso en pie, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

- Voy a buscar mis cosas.- dijo sin más, bordeando la fuente y saliendo a la sala principal.

Zoro se despidió con la mano de Mr. Racc-oon y la siguió al exterior. Habían elevado la música, y los hombres bailaban casi en trance en la pista, rodeados de mujeres.

- Me debes algunas explicaciones.- dijo Zoro en el oído de la pelirroja, que se volvió hacia él con una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

- Mi trabajo no es precisamente hablar, 'señor'.- dijo con desprecio.

Zoro se quedó aturdido por aquella respuesta. ¿Es que acaso creía que…?

- ¡Eh!- gritó, agarrándola por el brazo.- ¿Acaso crees que quiero ESO?

- ¿Qué si no?- respondió ella, mirándolo hecha una furia a los ojos.

- ¿Te crees que voy por ahí entregando mis malditas katanas a cambio de sexo?- gritó, sintiéndose sorprendentemente enfadado por aquello. Siguieron caminando entre la gente.

- ¿Quién sabe? ¡No te conozco! ¡Y después de nuestra conversación en el barco tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de conocerte!- abrió una puerta y pasó a una especie de sala de descanso, tan solo amueblada con una bombilla y sillas plegables.

- ¡Pues no, para tu información no voy por ahí entregando mis putas katanas a cambio de sexo!- la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos totalmente aislados del ruido exterior.

- Entonces, ¿para qué demonios has hecho esto?

- ¡Para saber por qué coño estás haciendo… esto! ¡Y para que no tuvieras que estar con él!

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Según tú, sólo soy una bruja ladrona. Además de puta, como puedes apreciar.

- ¡Vale! ¡Soy un idiota con la cabeza de piedra!- exclamó el espadachín exasperado, alzando las manos y golpeando sin querer la bombilla que colgaba precariamente del techo.- ¡Es más que posible que haya metido la pata hasta el fondo contigo!

- ¿Más que posible? Di mejor seguro.

- ¡Que sí, que seguro que estaba equivocado contigo! ¡Lo siento!- Al final no te has librado de decirlo. Ahí va tu dignidad…- Ahora, ¿me vas a contar de qué va todo esto?

Ambos callaron un instante, mirándose con los ceños fruncidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, habiéndose dando cuenta de que estaban gritando demasiado. Nami se volvió y se agachó ante una de las sillas, donde había una maleta y un montón de prendas sueltas que fue metiendo sin miramientos en ella. Por último, se puso un abrigo largo y negro, y se volvió hacia él.

- Aquí no.- respondió con seriedad, parando el vaivén de la bombilla con una mano enguantada.


	13. Trato hecho

¡Buenaaas! Nuevamente PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA. Como diría la vieja de Titanic: "Han pasado 84 años...".

Como siempre, mi "excusa" es la maldita universidad, que intenta acabar con mis ganas de vivir. Básicamente acabamos de terminar los exámenes y en 2 semanas los tenemos otra vez. Justo cuando las clases y las prácticas alcanzan su momento cumbre de presión y no hay tiempo para estudiar porque entras a las 8.30 de la mañana y sales a las 6.30, con lo cual llegas a las 7 y pico a tu casa (la facultad está en NARNIA) y tienes que hacer trabajos, y actividades y AAAAAAAAAH.

En fin, no os voy a hablar más de mi maravillosa vida, que como dice mi madre "A la orilla del río canta una loca y cada uno se jode cuando le toca". No acabo de ver la relación entre el río, la loca y el joderse, pero bueh, me hacía ilusión.

**Cositas importantes (o no) que deberíais saber antes de leer el capítulo:**

**- Hay ****lime/lemon**** (creo que es lime, pero no sé. Soy básicamente nueva en el mundillo, así que si me decís en una review qué es os lo agradecería)**

**- Sabiendo lo de arriba, voy a cambiar a Rated M. No sé si sea algo exagerado (prefiero que juzguéis vosotros mismos y me digáis vuestra opinión, por review, mensaje, correo certificado, código morse...). Más vale prevenir.**

Y eso... Espero que os guste, y ya os pongo sobre aviso de que no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo. Se acercan tiempos oscuros...

Besos! :-*

* * *

><p>Caminaron en un tenso silencio por la avenida abarrotada y ruidosa, con las luces de los locales iluminando la noche con su colorido. Nami iba arrebujada en el interior de su abrigo unos pasos por delante del espadachín, que llevaba su pequeña maleta y lanzaba nerviosas miradas a la nuca de la chica, preocupado porque pudiera intentar escapar de nuevo.<p>

Sin embargo, apenas tardaron en llegar al enorme casino, que parecía incluso más abarrotado que antes. A la izquierda de la entrada, ya en el interior del edificio, centenares de mesas redondas se encontraban ocupadas y dispuestas para la cena. La gente charlaba animadamente y reía, bebiendo cócteles repartidos por trajeados camareros que portaban las bandejas con un equilibrio increíble. En el centro del enorme salón había un escenario redondo, negro y dorado, pero más que un escenario parecía un tiovivo. De su centro se alzaba una columna dorada muy ornamentada que se abría en su cima como si fuera un paraguas, dando lugar a una especie de techo. Alrededor de esta columna central había numerosas barras metálicas de un rojo granate, bastante separadas entre sí, y que unían el suelo del supuesto escenario con su techo de oro y cristal. Únicamente faltaban los caballos de metal.

Zoro se detuvo un instante, estirando el cuello tratando de encontrar a sus camaradas entre los comensales.

- ¿Qué haces?- siseó Nami, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No quería que ningún "conocido" la viera allí.

- Estoy buscando a…

De pronto, las luces del salón se apagaron, dando lugar a una exclamación de sorpresa general. Un único foco, salido de no se sabe dónde, enfocó de pronto a la barra de bar del gran comedor. Sobre ella, un hombre vestido de manera estrafalaria mantenía una extraña y casi cómica postura, sosteniendo en una mano un micrófono lleno de colores.

- ¡Damas y caballeros!- comenzó con voz sugerente, consiguiendo rápidamente que el resto de voces se apagaran.- ¡La ciudad de Crimson y todos sus empleados les damos las gracias por estar aquí una noche más! ¡Y les damos la bienvenida a todos los recién llegados! ¡Esperamos que su estancia sea inolvidable!- los aplausos y vítores de la multitud retumbaron en la sala.- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Cómo todos lo viernes, hemos preparado un pequeño espectáculo para que vayan abriendo "apetito" antes de la cena! ¡Sin más dilación! ¡Las más suculentas mujeres de la ciudad! ¡"Las presas de la noche"!

Nuevamente, una ovación atronadora inundó la estancia. El foco de luz se apagó, dejándolos en la negrura unos instantes. Poco a poco, una luz roja se fue apoderando del lugar, y un foco blanco iluminó el escenario, sobre el que 6 mujeres vestidas con ajustados corséts rojos se encontraban violando la ley de la gravedad, formando complejas figuras en lo alto de las barras. La música comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Vámonos ya! ¡No quiero que nadie me vea!- siseó Nami, tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta.

- ¡Espera!- gruñó Zoro, soltándose del agarre de la chica y acercándose un poco más al límite marcado por las mesas.- ¡Ahí están!

En efecto, Luffy y los demás estaban sentados en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario. Sanji parecía al borde del colapso, al igual que Brook, que parecía casi más muerto que de costumbre. Robin y Franky observaban la actuación con serenidad, mientras los miembros más jóvenes se maravillaban de la habilidad de las bailarinas.

El peliverde trató de avanzar entre las mesas, pero la mano de Nami se cerró firmemente sobre su muñeca, haciéndolo volverse hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Si me ven hablando con alguien más del grupo, podrían sospechar- murmuró en su oído, acercándose a su cuerpo y sorprendiéndolo en el acto. Miró un instante a los ojos del espadachín para luego señalar con ellos algún lugar a su derecha.- Las paredes tienen ojos.

Siguiendo disimuladamente la señal de la pelirroja, Zoro pudo ver como un guardia apostado a la derecha de la puerta los observaba con interés. Enseguida comprendió a qué se refería la chica: nadie debía sospechar que ya se conocían, y mucho menos que el interés de Zoro en ella no era el que se suponía. Asintió con brevedad, tratando de relajar su expresión, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Lanzó una última mirada hacia sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose ante el nuevo panorama: las chicas se habían deshecho de los corséts, quedando en sujetador y braga, habían bajado del escenario y habían escogido cada una a un hombre de las mesas próximas, obligándolo a sentarse en una silla sobre el escenario. Y uno de esos hombres no era nada más y nada menos que su capitán. En ese preciso momento, la bailarina de largo y ondeante cabello castaño tomó las manos de Luffy y las arrastró por sus costados hasta sus caderas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y acercando su pecho a la cara del muchacho, que parecía estarlo pasando divinamente.

En la mesa, los demás varones -especialmente Sanji- echaban chispas por no haber sido elegidos.

- Y parecía tonto…- murmuró Zoro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa incrédula colgara de sus labios.

Ahora, la chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre Luffy, quedando sus rostros casi a la misma altura. Llevó las manos del chico hasta su trasero, haciendo que la expresión del joven pirata pasara de la diversión a algo cercano al nerviosismo. La música continuaba con un ritmo lento: _"And if you give me what I want, Then I'll give you what you like."_ Había algo en aquella canción que le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

- Vámonos- susurró Nami en su oído, tomando la mano que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación, aunque no precisamente gracias a Zoro, que comenzaba a asumir que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, tenía un problema de orientación espacial. Nada más entrar, la chica se quitó el abrigo, dejando por un momento deslumbrado a Zoro. El corpiño negro y dorado se ajustaba a su figura, haciendo que sus curvas parecieran aún más perfectas de lo que ya de por sí eran.

- ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – preguntó sin mirarlo, quitándose los tacones y sosteniéndolos en la mano, mientras admiraba la enorme estancia principal.

Zoro señaló la puerta de la habitación del agua. La pelirroja arrebató el maletín de las manos del espadachín y se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando al fin salió, volvía a ser la misma chica que le había salvado la vida en la isla, con su fino y sencillo vestido violeta. Zoro, por su parte, esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el corbatín, y había desabrochado los 3 primeros botones de su camisa. Nami se sentó a su lado en silencio, subiendo las piernas al sofá.

- Gracias por sacarme de allí. No es que seas una gran compañía, pero te prefiero a ese maldito mapache- intentó parecer despreocupada, pero la voz le tembló levemente al final.

Zoro la miró.

- El sentimiento es mutuo- gruño, cruzando los brazos y mirándola de reojo. Presentía que se acercaba una conversación muy lejos de ser agradable.- ¿Me vas a explicar de qué va todo esto?

- Es una larga historia- suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y fijando su mirada en el techo.

- Quiero saber en que me estoy metiendo.

La pelirroja lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida. ¿Significaba eso que de verdad iba a ayudarla? Suspiró, encogiéndose todavía más. Zoro se volvió ligeramente hacia ella.

- Cuando era niña, una banda de piratas atacó mi aldea, haciéndonos prisioneros a algunos. Sólo a aquellos que consideraban útiles: un cocinero, un mecánico, algunas mujeres… Yo traté de escapar, pero me metieron en un cofre al encontrar mis dibujos: mapas de la isla y de los islotes que aparecían alrededor- tragó saliva. -Me mantuvieron en ese cofre 3 días, gritándome y dando patadas, hasta que el capitán de la banda decidió que era suficiente castigo por haber intentado escapar de ellos. Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él, Arlong Escualo, el pirata tritón.

Zoro asintió; por supuesto que había oído hablar de él. Había atormentado durante mucho tiempo el East Blue, aunque según había oído había sido apresado un par de años atrás.

- Me dijo que si me portaba bien no tenía porqué pasarme nada malo, que lo único que quería de mí era mi capacidad para dibujar mapas con la exactitud con la que al parecer lo hacía. No me lo planteé mucho, preferí verle el lado positivo al asunto: iba a dedicarme a lo que me gustaba, la cartografía, a pesar de que no fuera en las condiciones que me hubieran gustado. Así que acepté sin más, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era uno de ellos- una mueca de asco que dibujó en su rostro.- Llegó el momento en que dejé de considerarme una prisionera, y me vi formando de verdad parte de aquella banda de piratas. Sabía que los otros prisioneros decían a mis espaldas que era una traidora, que había abandonado a mi pueblo. Pero no me lo decían a la cara porque Arlong me había tomado como a su pupila. El tiempo pasó, y me convertí en su navegante. Entonces si que me sentí dentro de la banda: participaba en los saqueos, en los abordajes… Perdí la noción de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Y aún sabiéndolo, no me importaba.

"No voy a decir que estuviera bien, pero tampoco voy a decir que los odiara. Con el paso del tiempo, aquella banda se convirtió en mi familia, y por lo general era una familia tranquila (por lo menos entre nosotros). Llegó a gustarme aquel modo de vida, el dinero, el oro, la sensación de poder y de libertad…

"Pero un día nos encontramos con un barco enorme, con bandera blanca. Cuando lo abordamos, nos tendieron una emboscada- una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.- Siempre consideré que la banda de Escualo era sanguinaria, pero aquello… No tuvieron piedad, no atendieron a razones. Mataron a todos los que pudieron, incluyendo a los prisioneros, tanto a los de mi aldea como a los de otras. A mi me volvieron a apresar, no entiendo por qué. Me metieron en algo parecido a un ataúd, y con otros hicieron lo mismo. Hubiera preferido el cofre- aquello pareció un intento de broma, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó al cada vez más asombrado espadachín estaba cargada del dolor de los recuerdos. Parecía que lo estuviera viendo todo de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en su propia mente.

"No sé cuanto tiempo nos mantuvieron encerrados, dejé de contar a los 9 días. Me daban agua por una especie de tubo que entraba por un agujero del techo, y una vez al día abrían una especie de mirilla a la altura de mi cara y me daban algo de pan. Supongo que los demás estaban igual que yo. A veces se oía como abrían uno de los ataúdes y algo caía. Y luego lo arrastraban fuera de la sala. Y no volvía a oírse nada durante mucho tiempo.

"Pareció haber pasado una eternidad cuando al fin me sacaron de allí. Un tipo enorme y calvo me cargó sobre el hombro, porque no podía mantenerme en pie. Antes de salir de aquel lugar, que era como una bodega redonda y profunda, pude ver que todos los ataúdes estaban abiertos y vacíos. Yo era la última. No sabía que había pasado con los demás, si habían muerto o se habían unido a esta banda… La verdad es que en ese momento no pensé mucho en eso, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo mis tripas rugiendo contra el hombro del calvo. En otra situación tal vez me hubiera dado hasta vergüenza- otro burdo intento de broma.

"Empezamos a subir y subir y subir, y me quedé dormida…

Sin ningún cuidado, el gigante la soltó en una silla, haciendo que se despertara de sopetón. La luz la cegaba. Gimió al tiempo que se encogía sobre sí misma.

- Bueno muñeca, al fin nos conocemos- aquella voz la desagradó desde el principio.

Alzó un tanto la cabeza, con los ojos entornados por la horrible luz que entraba de lo que parecía una ventana. De pronto, el foco de luz desapareció, dando infinito alivio a sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor lentamente.

Aquel lugar era la cosa más opulenta que jamás había visto: paredes tapizadas de rojo Burdeos, muebles negros y dorados... La sala estaba ahora solo iluminada por una enorme araña también dorada que colgaba del sorprendentemente alto techo, generando sombras que dotaban a la estancia de algo misterioso y trágico.

Estaba sentada delante de una enorme mesa negra, una especie de escritorio cubierto de unos papeles que reconoció al instante: eran los mapas que había hecho para Arlong a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Al fin, alzó la vista hacia quien estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

Una sonrisa llena de astucia y narcisismo recibió su mirada, que luego pasó a su rostro en general. Aquellos ojos que la miraban a la espera de una reacción estaban rodeados por lo que parecía un antifaz negro, que estaba tatuado en su piel, dándole el aspecto de un mapache.

- Bienvenida, querida. Permite que me presente - el mapache se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, que se encogió aún más cuando le tomó la mano y se la besó. - Mi nombre es Mr. Racc-oon, para servirte.

Le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa de las suyas, esperando tal vez que Nami dijera algo. Pero se limitó a mirarlo con una mezcla de temor y asco.

- Veo que te ha comido la lengua el gato, monada- rió, sentándose esta vez en un enorme sillón que se encontraba al lado de la mesa. Las tripas de la chica volvieron a rugir. -¿Tienes hambre, preciosa? ¡Comida!

Apenas unos segundos después apareció un hombre por la puerta, cargado con un carrito lleno de comida que dejó al lado de la chica. Tras una pronunciada reverencia hacia aquel tipo, se retiró sin decir nada más. Nami miró la comida con ansia.

- ¡Pero come tranquila, querida! ¡Es para ti!- volvió a reírse con aquel sonido ronco pero sonoro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nami agarró lo primero que se puso bajo su mano, sin dejar de mirar al mapache mientras comía, intentando controlarse y comer despacio.

Cuando hubo saciado suficientemente su hambre, la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Veo que al fin puedes hablar - sonrió. Sacó un papel del bolsillo interior de su frac y se lo dio. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. -Sólo quiero negociar.

En el papel estaba una fotografía de ella misma, bajo la cual se encontraba la cifra de 16 millones de doblones, el precio que le había puesto la Marina a su captura (o a su vida). Le temblaban las manos: ¿la iba a entregar a la Marina? Tragó saliva antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

- Todo está en tus manos, preciosa. Puedes hacer dos cosas: o entregarte a la Marina, o unirte a mi proyecto. Elige- su voz parecía haberse tornado más dura en ese momento.

- ¿De qué se trata ese proyecto?

Racc-oon se rió.

- Nada más y nada menos que el mayor lugar de descanso y entretenimiento de los siete mares. ¡La isla Carmesí!

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Sólo era aquello? ¿Ningún robo, ningún asesinato, ninguna batalla? Tal vez aquel tipo no fuera tan malo después de todo, y tal vez aquello le permitiera empezar de cero.

- ¿Trato hecho?- preguntó con voz sugerente el mapache, inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa. Extendió una mano a la espera de la respuesta de la chica.

- Trato hecho- con una sonrisa, Nami tomó la mano de Racc-oon, convencida de que era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que ella iba a formar parte de ese entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Pd: la canción en la que basé el baile de "Las Presas de la noche" (nombre que no me convence para nada, la verdad) es <em>Give you what you like, de Avril Lavigne.<em>Espero que os haya gustado :D


	14. Servicio de habitaciones

No sé ni qué decir. Nuevamente no tengo perdón. He tardado DEMASIADO en escribir esto, y encima no me ha quedado tan largo como otros. Creo que estar 2 meses con exámenes me ha freído la imaginación (bueno, el cerebro en general). Terminé hace menos de dos semanas. Ha sido una época oscura y llena de sufrimientos, pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo (MÁS ME VALÍA). El próximo sábado me voy de viaje al norte. Diecisiete días sin internet. ¿Sobreviviré?

Nuevamente, LO SIENTO MUCHO, NO ME ODIÉIS DEMASIADO T_T

* * *

><p>El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la habitación; Zoro la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido, mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, como si en aquel momento un millón de imágenes de su pasado se estuvieran deslizando ante sus ojos, que se habían ido tornando inexpresivos a lo largo del relato.<p>

- Hace ya cinco años de aquello. Pero el año pasado conseguí escapar.- una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia curvó sus labios.- La suerte se puso de mi parte, y llegué a pensar que al fin iba a ser libre para siempre. Robé un barco cargado de berris del puerto de la isla, uno pequeño y veloz que fui capaz de manejar sin ayuda; no tardé en encontrar una isla donde conseguir más provisiones antes de continuar. Navegué durante un par de semanas, hasta que encontré aquella isla. Nadie me hizo preguntas, el carácter típico de las islas de invierno. Conseguí una cabaña alejada del pueblo, en el bosque. Podía cazar, conseguir leña, comprar en el pueblo… Y el resto es historia.- terminó con un suspiro, volviendo su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa cansada.

Zoro se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad.

- Pero, si sólo te buscaban a ti, ¿por qué nos han traído a nosotros también? –pensó en voz alta el peliverde, que no acababa de comprender por qué estaban allí sus camaradas y él.

- No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? –Nami se puso en pie y le dio la espalda, acercándose al enorme ventanal, desde donde se veían relucir las luces del casino.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

La pelirroja comenzó a reír, la clase de risa temblorosa de alguien que tiene miedo. Luego se volvió hacia él, con el rostro ensombrecido.

- ¿No te diste cuenta de que la mayoría de los que están abajo, en el casino, son piratas?

- Sí, incluso se lo comenté a ese tipejo y me dijo…

- Te dijo que estaban aquí porque se habían dado cuenta de que el Grand Line no era para ellos.- lo interrumpió. Zoro frunció el ceño nuevamente ante su acierto.- ¿De veras crees que la fortuna de esos hombres es capaz de costear todo lo que hay en esta isla?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –murmuró el espadachín, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿A quién le puede interesar eliminar de los mares a todos esos hombres? – los ojos de Zoro comenzaron a lentamente a desorbitarse, al tiempo que comprendía todo.- ¿Quién tiene suficiente poder como para costear todo esto?

Nami volvió a sentarse a su lado, mirándole con intensidad, mientras el espadachín miraba con intensidad las luces del casino. Su mente daba vueltas.

- La Marina…- murmuró con voz ronca.

- Racc-oon los "invita" a pasar aquí una temporada con gastos pagados, ellos se enganchan a las máquinas, a las mujeres, a la buena vida… y acaban quedándose para siempre. A cambio de "encerrarlos" aquí, la Marina le paga las recompensas de todos. Y además, los piratas comienzan a gastar su propio dinero. Es un negocio perfecto.

- Debo avisar a los demás…- Zoro se puso en pie rápidamente, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Nami lo detuvo en su camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Debemos actuar con cuidado!

- ¿¡Cómo demonios esperas que me calme!?- bramó el espadachín, soltando el agarre de la pelirroja.

- Busca una manera.- siseó Nami, frunciendo el ceño.- Si actúas demasiado impulsivamente, sabrán que lo sabes. Y entonces os entregaran a la Marina. A TODOS.

Eso finalmente consiguió que Zoro se detuviera, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Esperaremos a que vuelvan de la cena con Racc-oon.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Siempre los invita a cenar la primera noche. – volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sin darle importancia.- Conozco muy bien su _modus operandi._ Yo misma lo ayudé a idearlo antes de convertirme en parte activa de todo esto.

Zoro se acercó y se sentó en una de las butacas, apretándose las sienes con frustración. Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Servicio de habitaciones.- dijo una voz impersonal, familiar a los oídos de Zoro.

- Mierda.- murmuró Nami, con una expresión de pánico en la cara, entrando rápidamente en la habitación de Zoro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Zoro frunció el ceño, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera!- siseó Nami, tirando de él hacia la habitación. – Racc-oon utiliza el servicio de habitaciones para mantener vigilados a sus huéspedes.- rápidamente deshizo la cama, revolviendo las sábanas de seda azul indigo para luego meterse entre ellas, cubrirse y quitarse sin miramientos el vestido violeta, tirándolo al suelo a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Q-qué haces?- murmuró el peliverde, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para evitar que viera sus mejillas ruborizadas.

- Esas viejas realizan un informe de cada visita a cada habitación. ¿Qué pensará Racc-oon cuando le digan que solo estábamos hablando tranquilamente? Te recuerdo que se supone que mi trabajo no es precisamente hablar con los clientes.- explicó Nami, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

- Servicio de habitaciones.- volvió a decir la vocecilla al otro lado de la puerta, llamando de nuevo.

- ¡Un momento!- exclamó Zoro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja.- ¿Qué hago?- susurró; en aquel momento se sentía estúpido.

- ¡Desnúdate rápido, ponte un albornoz del baño y ve a abrir la puerta!

El espadachín, evitando pensarlo demasiado, hizo tal y como había dicho la chica, tirando la ropa por el suelo y entrando al baño en busca de un albornoz de color azul verdoso oscuro. Mientras, la pelirroja se revolvía el pelo en la cama, y buscaba la posición más verosímil.

- ¡Voy!- exclamó Zoro, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y permitir el paso de una de esas mujercillas del servicio, muy parecida a las que habían traído los trajes aquella misma tarde.- ¿Qué?- preguntó, tratando de parecer más molesto que nervioso.

- La cena, señor. – respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, cruzando el umbral sin miramientos arrastrando un carrito plateado lleno de platos que despedían un olor delicioso. El peliverde no había caído en la cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

La mujer puso rápidamente todos los platos sobre la mesa del café del salón. Zoro se dio cuenta de que lanzaba discretas miradas hacia su habitación, donde Nami continuaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con las sábanas de seda… Semidesnuda. El joven sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- Dejaré un mantel aquí, señor, para que puedan tapar los platos cuando acaben, señor.- dijo de pronto la mujer, que había acabado de colocar a la perfección toda la comida (y, seguramente, de recabar información). Se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo reverencias a Zoro a cada paso que daba.- Que pase una buena noche, señor.

Zoro cerró la puerta tras ella, respirando más tranquilo.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta ahora? ¿Has visto como no paraba de mirar hacia la habitación?- dijo Nami a sus espaldas, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación envuelta en la sábana. El olor de la comida llegó entonces hasta ella, haciendo que su vientre rugiera.- Dios, que hambre…

Volvió al interior de la habitación, donde recogió su vestido del suelo y se lo puso rápidamente, para salir luego y sentarse en el suelo, ante la mesa de café, y comenzar a comer sin decir nada más.

Zoro se acercó y se sentó a su lado, comiendo también sin hacer ningún comentario. La comida estaba deliciosa, del nivel de la preparada por el estúpido cocinero pervertido, y durante un rato se permitió no pensar en lo que podía venírseles encima. Aunque ese rato no duró mucho.

La puerta de la suite se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que los dos se volvieran, a alerta; Zoro se llevó la mano inconscientemente al lugar en el que normalmente reposaban sus espadas. Enseguida pudieron calmarse de nuevo, al ver que sus ruidosos nakamas entraban entre gritos y risas.

- ¡Eh, Zoro! ¡No sabes lo que te has perdido! – exclamó Ussop, quitándose la chaqueta.- ¡Luffy ha…! ¿Na…? ¡¿Nami?!

- Hola, Ussop.- sonrió la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Nami-swan? ¿He oído la voz de…¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!- exclamó Sanji, apartando de su camino al pobre tirado para arrodillarse ante la chica y besar su mano. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Nami! ¿Dónde estabas?- exclamó Luffy, que arrastraba por los pies a un inconsciente Chopper humano.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Chopper?- preguntó Zoro, preocupado, acercándose.

- Demasiado joven e inexperto para soportar un poco de alcohol.- rió Robin, entrando en la suite escoltada por Franky y Brook.- Oh… ¿Nami?

- ¡Eh, pelirroja! ¡Pensé que te habías largado!- exclamó Franky, acercándose.- ¡Esto merece un brindis! ¡FIESTA!

- ¡Sí! ¡FIESTA!- exclamaron Luffy y Ussop al unísono.

- ¡Callad!- bramó Zoro, haciéndose oír por encima del barullo.

- Oye, marimo, tú a mi no me…

- Ahora no, Sanji-kun.- lo contuvo Nami, colocándose al lado de Zoro.- Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.

- MUY importante.- insistió Zoro, mirando a los ojos de su capitán con expresión seria. Tras tanto tiempo recorriendo el mundo juntos, Luffy comprendió enseguida que no era el momento de bromear.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Robin, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Nami suspiró, preparándose para volver a contar su historia.

- Será mejor que os sentéis. Es una larga historia.


	15. Volver

¡Hola mundo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización (demasiado), pero al menos esta vez tengo una excusa, y es que he estado de viaje, lo que significa NO INTERNET para el ordenador. Ha sido duro, muy duro. Echaba tanto de menos Tumblr... ¡En fin! Volví la semana pasada, pero en cuanto llegué tuve que ponerme a preparar las cosas para la universidad (véase: matricularse, hacer el papeleo de las becas, ir a la facultad, al banco, hacer el maldito horario, empezar a estresarme al ver como voy a morir con la cantidad de practicas que tengo...). Al fin, 5º curso, el último. Se me ha pasado muy rápido (salvo las épocas de exámenes), y si os soy totalmente sincera, ya no me siento tan ilusionada como al principio. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, así que... AJO Y AGUA.

Siento que este no sea un capítulo de los, digamos, "importantes", pero la verdad es que no he estado lo que se dice inspirada este verano. Espero que de todos modos no lo odiéis del todo :3

¡Besos!

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya ha llegado el correo!- exclamó Karin, entrando en la sala común de la residencia de estudiantes con un manojo de cartas en la mano, para dejarlas sobre una de las mesas de café antes de sentarse bruscamente en uno de los sillones al tiempo que abría con nerviosismo la habitual carta de su prometido.<p>

- Ya era hora.- se quejó Aleksy, revisando las cartas hasta dar con las que tenían su nombre.- Cada vez tarda más. ¿Cuándo fue la última entrega? ¿Hace 2 semanas?

- Más bien tres.- afirmó Oris, tomando en sus manos como siempre la tarea de repartir el correo entre los presentes. – Era de esperar, con la cantidad de tormentas que ha habido últimamente por la zona.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala mientras todos los jóvenes estudiantes leían las noticias que mandaban sus familias desde sus lejanos hogares.

- Vaya, mi hermano pequeño va a ser padre…- murmuró Aleksy, con la mirada perdida en el techo y la mano que sostenía la carta colgando por un lateral de la butaca donde se había sentado.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

- ¿Vas a ser tío? ¡Felicidades!- exclamó la hiperactiva Karin, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?- preguntó la pelinegra Oris sin levantar la mirada de su carta.

- Veintidós. Es demasiado joven para ser padre, ¿no creéis?- Aleksy no terminaba de salir de su asombro.- Además se va a casar con la chica en Julio, y quiere que vaya. Creo que va a ser difícil, me he comprometido a tutorizar la tesina de uno de los de la clase inferior, y ya hemos empezado. Y además, no tengo ganas de ver cómo mi hermano menor se casa antes que yo.

- ¡Oh, venga! ¡Con lo bonitas que son las bodas! ¿Os he dicho ya que Ross y yo estamos planeando casarnos en los jardines de…?

- Sí, sí, nos lo cuentas cada vez que te viene a la cabeza, que es como mínimo 400 veces al día.- bufó Oris, plegando su carta y metiéndola nuevamente en su sobre.- Oye, hay alguien que aún no ha recibido su carta.- dijo extrañada, al ver un sobre aún intacto sobre la mesa de café.

Aleksy se puso en pie, metiendo su carta mal doblada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y se acercó a coger aquella misiva.

- Vaya… Es para Aria.- murmuró, dándole vueltas al sobre para ver desde dónde se enviaba la carta y quién era el remitente.- Creo que es la primera vez desde que la conozco que veo que recibe una carta. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- ¿No pone remitente?- se interesó Oris, acercándose para ver el sobre.

- Nana.

- ¿Es eso un nombre de verdad? Es nombre de perro.

- Creo que lo mejor será que se la acerque. Lleva ya una semana sin apenas pasar por la residencia, siempre está abajo, y si esto es una urgencia, ya le llega con como máximo 3 semanas de retraso.

- ¡Lo que tú quieres es verla!- exclamó Karin con malicia.

- No seas absurda, sólo es una cría. Me recuerda demasiado a mi hermana pequeña.- sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sala con la carta en la mano.

El IEFAN era un enorme edificio redondo cuya apariencia exterior era la de un coliseo (cosa que había sido antes de que el Instituto le pusiera las manos encima); sin embargo, el área que ocupaba la arena del coliseo en el pasado estaba ocupada por un edificio menor, el aulario, también redondo, donde se situaban las aulas y la mayoría de los laboratorios, además de un enorme comedor en la planta baja. El coliseo en sí, que rodeaba esta área central, era donde se situaban los pisos de la residencia, que se organizaban en grupos de 10 dormitorios, cinco a cada lado de una sala común. Todas las ventanas de las habitaciones daban hacia el exterior del edificio, de manera que todas ellas quedaban conectadas por un largo pasillo a cada lado de la sala donde se reunían a comentar las últimas noticias o estudios o a celebrar cualquier cosa posible. Ambos edificios estaban conectados en todos los niveles por multitud de pasarelas.

Aleksy caminó hasta la pasarela más cercana para pasar al edificio central y bajar las 4 plantas que lo separaban del suelo. Aunque la mayoría de los laboratorios se encontraban entre la 3ª y la 8ª planta del enorme edificio, un grupo reducido de ellos se situaba en el subsuelo del edificio, por exigir unas determinadas condiciones que no podían conseguirse sobre la tierra.

Aquella zona del IEFAN podía poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a pasearse por ella; aunque la mayoría de los laboratorios subterráneos eran más modernos que los normales de las plantas superiores, los pasillos y estancias externas continuaban manteniendo el aspecto que tenían en los tiempos del gran coliseo, donde se encerraba a los gladiadores que esperaban para luchar por su vida. El joven recorrió despreocupadamente los lúgubres pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del laboratorio que su amiga tenía asignado desde hacía casi un año. Entró sin llamar, sabiendo que la primera estancia de ese laboratorio era una pequeña antecámara que Aria usaba las veces de despacho. Y allí estaba ella, dándole la espalda mientras anotaba una serie de números en la pizarra que había tras el escritorio, con los bolsillos de su bata blanca a rebosar de bolígrafos de colores, aparatos de medida, cronómetros…

- Eh, Aria.- llamó Aleksy, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a la mesa.

La muchacha se volvió con el rostro interrogante, mirándolo por encima de la montura de sus gafas metálicas.

- Ah, Aleksy. ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés, volviendo nuevamente su atención a la pizarra.

- Te ha llegado una carta, pensé que te gustaría leerla y como últimamente estás desaparecida…- dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, acercándose a la pizarra para ver mejor los datos apuntados en ella.- ¿Qué tal va el proyecto? ¿Has tenido problemas?

- Algunos. No sé que han estado haciendo en el laboratorio 4, pero a mi cámara le han aparecido fisuras y he tenido que rellenar muchísimos papeles para que me la repararan. He perdido casi una semana de trabajo.- suspiró, terminando de escribir en la pizarra y volviéndose al fin hacia él.- ¿Has dicho que me ha llegado una carta?

- Sí, la he puesto sobre tu escritorio.- replicó Aleksy, aún analizando los números y las fórmulas de la pizarra; era rara la ocasión en la que podía echar un vistazo a los estudios de aquella chica, que eran de los más interesantes del Instituto.

Y así estaba, cuando la oyó murmurar algo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, volviéndose. Pero Aria no lo escuchó: tenía la vista fija en el papel, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas tras los cristales de sus gafas, y se había esfumado todo el color de sus mejillas.- Eh, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Tengo que volver a casa.- murmuró con un hilo de voz, doblando la carta y levantándose bruscamente para dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó nuevamente Aleksy, pero la chica ya había salido corriendo de la estancia, dejándolo solo y preocupado.

- Ya va, ya va…- Kravocov se dirigió a la puerta de su piso con paso lento, frotándose la dolorida espalda. Quien quiera que fuera que estaba llamando a la puerta, debía tener mucha urgencia, pues no paraba de golpearla con los nudillos.- Que impaciencia, madre mía…

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con una despeinada Aria. A punto estuvo de burlarse de su aspecto, pero reconoció el gesto de desesperación en el rostro de la que fuera su pupila, y se limitó a apartarse para dejarla pasar. Hacía 4 años que ambos habían escapado de su isla natal para vivir en el archipiélago Nexo. Aria había acabado convenciéndolo de que adelantara precipitadamente su jubilación y fuera con ella a aquel paraíso del conocimiento; desde entonces, aunque ella vivía en la residencia del IEFAN y él en un edificio habitado únicamente por antiguos profesores situado en las afueras de un pueblo cercano, se veían hast veces semanales, y cenaban juntos la mayoría de los viernes.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, hija?- preguntó el anciano tras cerrar la puerta, acercándose a la chica, que se había sentado en una de las butacas del pequeño salón.

Por toda respuesta, Aria le tendió la carta que llevaba entre las manos. El viejo profesor la leyó, sentándose en la otra butaca; cuando terminó, alzó la vista hacia la chica, que se frotaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

- Oh, hija… Lo siento tanto…

- Tengo que volver. Tengo que volver antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- lo miró a los ojos, sus orbes grises ahogándose entre lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.- No me lo perdonaría si…

Sin poder soportarlo más, un sollozo angustiado escapó de su garganta. Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas; Kravocov se puso en pie con dificultad para acercarse a ella y, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, darle unas débiles palmadas en la espalda y pasarle con cariño una mano por el pelo.

- Oh, pequeña, no es culpa tuya…-dijo con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Todo se arreglará, encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas lo antes posible. Ya verás…

Lo primero que hicieron en cuanto Aria se calmó fue ir a hablar con el director del IEFAN, para ponerle al tanto de la situación. Aunque apenado por la marcha de una de sus mejores investigadoras, enseguida lo dispuso todo para que la chica pudiera regresar a casa en un barco que partía tres días después desde el puerto norte de la isla. La travesía, si no se veía obstaculizada, tardaría unos 5 días en llegar a puerto.

También sus compañeros de residencia se mostraron apenados por la noticia de su marcha, pero la ayudaron a guardar todas sus cosas en cajas que se enviaron al puerto para ser almacenadas ya en la bodega del barco.

Y llegó el día de la partida. Aria ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos y compañeros, incluyendo incluso al grupo que trabajaba en el laboratorio 4. Pero aún le faltaba despedirse de algo: su laboratorio. Aquel lugar había sido su segunda casa durante casi un año. Recorrió la antecámara, ahora vacía, y entro en la cámara que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado diseñar. El director le había asegurado que, en cuanto la desinstalaran, se la enviaría desmontada a casa en un barco, para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. A pesar de aquella promesa, sentía que a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar, que ya no volvería a usar aquella cámara, que ya no volvería a experimentar. En casa no había ningún lugar donde pudiera hacer tal cosa.

- Aria.- dijo la voz de Aleksy a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.- Tenemos que irnos.

La muchacha asintió, recogiendo su abrigo y saliendo del laboratorio, mirándolo por última vez por encima del hombro, antes de que su amigo cerrara la puerta. Caminaron en silencio por aquellos tétricos pasillos, subieron a la superficie y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil que había parado en la entrada. Kravocov ya estaba en el asiento trasero, así que el chico se sentó al volante y ella a su lado. El vehículo se alejó del IEFAN, y Aria no apartó la mirada hasta que quedó totalmente oculto por los árboles. El trayecto, de casi una hora, lo hicieron en absoluto silencio, hasta que llegaron al puerto, donde un enorme buque se preparaba para zarpar.

- ¿Un buque de la Marina?- preguntó Aria bajando del coche.

- Al parecer le debían algún favor al director.- explicó Kravocov, mientras Aleksy bajaba la pequeña maleta que la chica llevaría consigo durante el viaje.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del trío, hasta que Kravocov se acercó a Aria y le dio un abrazo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- No te olvides de escribirnos, ¿eh?- dijo, mientras la chica le devolvía el abrazo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – Enviaré una carta urgente a casa para que te vayan a recoger al puerto cuando llegues.

- De acuerdo.- la chica se apartó, enjugándose las lágrimas, para luego dirigirse a su amigo.- Cuida de él, ¿vale? Y ve a la boda de tu hermano, no seas idiota.

- Tú preocúpate de tus asuntos, y cuídate de los marines. Tanto hombre y una sola chica…

- Sé cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé.- sin decir nada más, tiró de ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. A su lado, ella se sentía muy pequeña: apenas le llegaba por el hombro. Sin dudarlo, Aria rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.- Como no nos escribas, iré a tu casa a tirarte de las orejas.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras. Con los demás. Me gustaría mucho.

- Tú también puedes regresar.- se apartó para mirarla a los ojos, tratando de reafirmar sus palabras.

- Lo sé.- murmuró ella, tragando saliva.

- Pues no lo olvides.- le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente antes de apartarse.

Tomada de la mano por Kravocov, se dirigieron a la pasarela y, finalmente, se despidieron.

- ¿Cree que estará bien?- preguntó Aleksy, mientras regresaban al vehículo.

- Es una chica muy fuerte.- replicó el viejo sin dudarlo un instante.- Este tipo de situaciones nunca es fácil, pero ella es muy inteligente y sabrá recuperarse.

- Eso espero.- llegaron al automóvil. Aleksy encendió el motor pero, antes de arrancar, se volvió con seriedad hacia el profesor.- Dígame la verdad, ¿cree que volverá?

El anciano lo miró con tristeza a los ojos, una mirada llena de significado y resignación.

- Hay cosas que sólo puedes dejar atrás una vez.- dijo, volviendo su vista hacia el barco, que comenzaba a zarpar en aquellos momentos.- Pero si se vuelven a cruzar en tu camino, es casi imposible no aferrarse a ellas.

- Y ella ha dejado muchas cosas atrás, ¿no es cierto?

- Lo que cuenta no es si esas cosas eran muchas o pocas. Lo que cuenta es cuán importantes eran para ti.

- Comprendo.- Aleksy volvió su vista al camino y el automóvil comenzó a andar.

- Aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor 4 años sin noticias son suficientes para cambiar las cosas.

Apenas había conseguido dormir aquella última noche. Se sentía extremadamente ansiosa: ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde? Tres semanas eran mucho tiempo, demasiado. Tal vez ni debería haberse molestado en ir, por mucho que quisiese volver a ver a algunas personas. ¿Irían a buscarla al puerto? ¿Quién? Tenía miedo.

En la cubierta del barco, con su pequeña maleta en una mano y la otra protegiendo sus ojos contra el sol, observó las maniobras de atraque del buque. El capitán Catcher había ido personalmente a invitarla a subir a cubierta para verlas, al igual que cada noche la había invitado a cenar con él en su recámara. Era un hombre que debía rondar los 35 años, bastante bien parecido, pero demasiado pedante para los gustos de la chica. Aún así, para evitarse incomodidades o problemas de ningún tipo, había aceptado todas las invitaciones del capitán, manteniendo una actitud distante que podía perfectamente relacionarse con su situación.

El puerto apenas había cambiado. Las casas que lo rodeaban seguían siendo iguales, y muchos de los rostros que trabajaban allí eran los mismos que el día de su partida.

- ¿Qué le parece, doctora? ¿Ha cambiado mucho su ciudad?- preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia colgando de los labios, colocándose a su lado (excesivamente cerca).

- No, la verdad.- replicó ella sin mirarlo.- Supongo que 4 años no son demasiados.

- Si lo desea, puedo acompañarla a su casa…

- Alguien viene a recogerme.- dijo secamente. Aquel hombre comenzaba a incordiarla demasiado; no veía el momento de bajar a tierra y deshacerse de él.

- Como prefiera…- el hombre pareció haber captado el mensaje, porque se alejó de la chica y no volvió a acercarse hasta que estuvieron en tierra y fue a despedirla.

La gente se apresuraba de un lado a otro, los marines cargaban provisiones en el buque para prepararse para continuar su travesía, unos pescadores se preparaban para ir a faenar mientras otros clamaban a gritos que vendían el pescado más fresco.

- Todas sus cosas están siendo cargadas en aquel camión.- explicó el capitán, señalando el vehículo donde unos marines cargaban con más bien poco cuidado las cajas.- Sólo tiene que darle la dirección al conductor. Creo que eso es todo.

Aquella actitud tan seca casi consiguió que Aria se sintiera mal por haberlo tratado tan fríamente. Era cierto que el capitán no había parado de presumir de sus condecoraciones y de coquetear con ella sin ningún tipo de decoro, pero no tenía malas intenciones.

- Muchísimas gracias por todo, capitán. La travesía ha sido mucho más llevadera y tranquila de lo que esperaba.- la joven alargó la mano hacia en capitán, sonriendo ligeramente.- Espero que su travesía continúe sin imprevistos.

El hombre miró con extrañeza la mano que le tendía Aria, para finalmente estrecharla con un suspiro.

- Tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día. Me debe más de una cena...- sonrió a su vez, recuperando un poco de su habitual carácter.- Cuídese.

- Igualmente, capitán.- replicó ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se alejaba y subía de nuevo al buque para dar instrucciones a la tripulación.

Volvió su atención hacia el ajetreado puerto, buscando algún rostro conocido, pero no encontró a nadie. ¿Se habría olvidado Kravocov de enviar una carta anunciando su regreso? ¿O a lo mejor…?

- Señorita, ya está todo listo, cuando quiera…- murmuró la voz del conductor a sus espaldas.

Aria lanzó una última mirada hacia el gentío, pero nadie apareció. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, una opresión en el pecho, y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Sin permitirse pensar más, se volvió nuevamente hacia el cochero.

- Podemos irnos.- dijo, dirigiéndose sin más hacia el vehículo.

No había tiempo que perder.


End file.
